The Spaceman's Rules
by myheadwontcomedownfromthecloud
Summary: "I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family." "What about trying to understand them?" "Easy for you to say. You don't have kids." "I was a dad once." "What did you say?" The Doctor goes and find's his kid! OC and if you don't like it tough!
1. Open the Watch Adelais' POV

**This is my first Doctor who fic so be nice please! I own everything! In my head. Not in reality.**

Things are so much more complicated than everyone wants to believe. Like me. Here I sit in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside waiting for the spaceman who says he's my dad to get a watch that somehow contains who I really am. I'm human. Born on Earth. Normal as ever. But that's not enough. I have to go and be the daughter of a man from a different planet that apparently burned along with another planet in some sort of war that happened in the future. So now the spaceman is the last of his kind. But he says he won't be for long. Just as soon as I open this watch. I don't know who he is. Or where he is for that matter. He ran off looking for this ever so important watch. What could some stupid watch have to do with me? And what does he mean? He says I'm his daughter and this watch contains who I really am. Last time I checked I was a normal 15 year old with normal parents and a normal sister! I go to a normal school with normal classes and do normal things like watch telly and do homework and play football. I have normal friends and eat normal foods and have the normal goal of being a chemist.

What I don't understand is why me? Why not some other random person off the street? What have I got to do with anything? I'm not special. I'm not outstanding. I'm just some girl that is good at science. Sometimes I say weird things that really don't make sense to other people but it's not like that's any reason for this spaceman to pick me over anyone else. He just landed in my back garden for some odd reason and walked into my house like nobody's business, pulled me out to his ship against my will, and told me I was his daughter and he needed me to open a watch. Then he did something with his ship and left to get the watch. I tried to run back out the doors and go home but I opened them and we were in space! So now I sit and wait. Because he's my only hope of ever going home. I can't say I trust him but I can tell he's not going to hurt me. I'm a good judge of character and by the way he acted getting me in here, if he was going to hurt me he would've done it by now. He's not a psychopath either so it's not like he's planning on being really nice and then killing me in my sleep or something. But I could be wrong. Keeping a level head right now is about all I can do.

I can hear him not too far away looking for that watch. Shouting at that daft watch that seems to be misplaced. "How could I have lost you? You're my only hope of getting her back!" I almost feel bad for him. But the phrase "getting her back" scares me a bit. What's he going to do? Replace my mind with someone else's? Where does that leave my parents? As far as they know their daughter has just been kidnapped by some madman with a disappearing police telephone box. They're probably phoning the police right now. And the police probably think they're all nutters. I think the spaceman's crying now. He's stopped rummaging around and I can hear sobs. I doubt anyone else is on board.

"Are you alright?" I shout. I don't know where he is so I can't go and talk to him face to face. He comes back with tears running down his face and a look of complete despair.

"Adelais, please. Tell me you know who you are. I've lost the watch," he whispers with a shaky tone. I'm guessing Adelais is who he is looking for. I don't know what to say so I just look at him with as much sympathy in my eyes as I can convey. The spaceman breaks down and sobs some more while clutching me a security blanket. There's nothing I can think to do but hug him back. I look around and see an open cupboard with piles of things thrown around the floor. At the bottom I see a small, shiny thing. It's like it's calling to me somehow.

"Spaceman? What's that thing at the bottom of that pile?" I ask. He looks at me and his eyes are filled with hope once more and he grabs my hand and we run to the pile of things he created earlier. I pull out the shiny thing and look at it. The most ordinary little pocket watch. It's silver and dull with a bunch of circles and lines on one side. The spaceman looks at it looks at it like it's the most brilliant thing in the universe. "Well this is rubbish! I thought it would be more interesting. This is what you were looking for? What does this have to do with your Adelais person?" I give it to him and go back to the little sofa. "Can you take me home now? You have your watch and I'm sure you don't need my help to find this Adelais person. Why did you even need me in the first place? All I've done is given you a hug and point out where the watch was. If you can snatch me out of my home, spaceman, why can't you find her?"

The spaceman stands there, with no more emotion on his face. My words hurt him. "Fine," he finally answers, "I'll take you home. Adelais is long dead, that's clear now. You can go home and forget about me and go on being just as ordinary as you think you are! Go to ordinary school in your ordinary uniform taking ordinary classes and doing ordinary things! And you can forget about the stupid spaceman who thought he could save his daughter!" He furiously pulls leavers and pushes buttons and the ship shakes as it lands. "LEAVE!" Now I'm scared. Too scared to move. This spaceman who took me in his ship ever so swiftly and dug for that watch ever so hopefully and wept when he thought he lost it ever so passionately was now yelling ever so terrifyingly. Any smart person would run away from his anger, but not me. I'm just that daft and stand there instead of running. Tears start to fill my eyes and blur everything in sight. The spaceman sees this and softens. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He walks over and hugs me again. But this time it's softer, comforting.

I grasp his waist and cry into his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I was being rude. You only want your daughter back. And I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I have a Mum and Dad."

"But I don't. Please open the watch. Then I can explain everything." He lets go and holds out the watch, urging me to take it. And I do. I twirl it around in my fingers for a bit. I can almost hear voices coming from it. It takes on the shine it had when I first saw it. Calling to me once again. I push the button at the top and it snaps open. A yellow light swirls around me, blocking out everything else. Then I breathe it in and it takes over me. Changes me. I can't see anything now. The light is too bright and it hurts too much. Then as quick as it came, it leaves. The light disappears but I still hurt. It burns inside me like swallowed an exploding bomb! My head gets foggy and I can't seem to focus on anything but the pain and the fire. Then I can't take it anymore and drop to the ground. I only know for certain that the spaceman is holding me. I can almost hear him telling me everything's going to be okay. And then it ends. The burning dulls down and the fog in my head is lifted. But now I can feel two hearts beating in my chest. I would yell and scream and try to get away from the spaceman because he did this, whatever it is, to me. However I don't have the energy. Instead, I black out.


	2. How Big is This Place? Adelais' POV

**I forgot to mention this but it might be just a smidge obvious. This is AU too. Again, if you don't like it, tough!**

"Oy! That was the worst night I've had in ages!" is the first thing I say when I wake up. At least I actually fell asleep in bed instead of the sofa like every other weekend. But then I realise something. It's not my bed. And there's a stranger sitting on the end, watching me. Then I remember. I got stolen by a mad spaceman with a ship that's bigger on the inside. The spaceman wanted his daughter back. And he wanted me to open a watch. Opening the watch hurt really bad and then I blacked out. Upon realising this, the reality that it happened has not sunk in and in my groggy state of mind I try to go back to sleep.

Then the spaceman says, "You've been sleeping for days! Don't tell me you're still tired!" I snap awake.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YO ME?" I scream, "TAKE ME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW SPACEMAN! I'M PHONING THE POLICE! AND THE HOSPITOL! AND THE QUEEN! AND ANYONE ELSE THAT WILL BLOODY LISTEN TO ME!" I get up and start running around, looking for a way to get out. But I only get myself more lost.

"I was only kidding Adelais! It's been three hours tops! Come back here I'll make you some breakfast," the spaceman calls after me. At least I think it's me. My name isn't Adelais but who else is here that just woke up? Who else is here at all? Either way I am really hungry and I never pass up food so I found my way back to the bedroom I woke up in where the spaceman was waiting for me with a smile that could outshine the sun. "Follow me, kitchen's this way." He walks out of the room and I follow close behind, not wanting to get lost again. There were way to many corridors to decipher them all.

On the way there I check to see how my elbow is healing up. I fell on it on the way home from school the other day. Kenny decided it would be funny to trip me after I told him I could walk the whole way home backwards. First I try to look at it and it looks completely healed from the odd angle I can see it from. Then I feel it because I know it can't be completely fixed. It was cut pretty bad. To my surprise it feels healed too! "Why is my elbow all better? It was scabbed up yesterday and now it's like I never fell on it! Tell me what you did to me! You did something and it's changing me. What is it? And by the way I don't know if I trust you so I'm making my own breakfast."

"I'll explain while you eat," he told me. I didn't push the issue. I am going to eat and get an explanation at the same time. So long as the food isn't poison I'm happy with that. We enter the kitchen and it looks pretty normal. As normal as something can get on a strange spaceship that is bigger on the inside. I look through the cabinets and the fridge and decide on instant mashed potatoes for breakfast. "Mashed potatoes?" he asks, "You are my child." I brush off the comment, expecting a full explanation in a few moments, and put the tub of potatoes in the microwave. "So you want to know the whole story. I guess I'll start from the beginning. It starts with who I am. One, my name's the Doctor, not Spaceman. Two, I'm a Time Lord. My home planet is called Gallifrey and it's gone. It was lost in the Last Great Time War against the Daleks. Now's where you come in. You were there too. Just a baby. Before the war ended I knew it wasn't going to be good and I hid you. I used the Chameleon Arch to make you human and placed you with a good family. You had a perception filter around you so no one would wonder where this random baby came from. You grew up as a human and I would've come and got you sooner but I had to wait until you were old enough to comprehend all this. For me I had to wait hundreds of years to see you again. A few times I would check in to see how you were growing up. But I had to wait until I could safely take care of you. And now I think I can handle it and not get you killed. I keep calling you Adelais because that's what your real name is. You grew up with a different name because there is no way a name like yours would work on Earth. Do you understand now?"

This is a lot to take in. "So my childhood is a lie?" I ask. That's really all I can think of. I thought I was just a normal human but now I find out I'm an alien! "I don't even know my real birthday! How old am I? How will I know when I get older? And you didn't explain about my elbow."

He nods and continues explaining, "Well you still are fifteen. I made sure your age was always constant. And your childhood is not a lie! No one's ever is! And in the TARDIS birthdays are irrelevant. That's what my ship is called. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It travels in space and time. And you can find out your age any time you want by asking the TARDIS. But eventually you get to keeping track of it on your own. And Time Lords heal really fast. Actually we have this way of cheating death. If we get to the point where we are about to die we just regenerate. Our body goes sort of overload with healing ourselves and explodes with energy. But by definition dying means you are beyond repair so every cell in your body rewrites itself and you become a new person. Same memories but different face, body, personality, everything. You're a new person basically. Which is another reason age really is just a number. I look about thirty now but I'm really nine hundred and five years old."

"I think I get it now. So my name is Adelais, I'm a Time Lord, you're my dad, our home planet is gone, and we don't die. Right?" I check. I want to get this all straight in my head. "Hang on, do I have two hearts?"

"Right! I forgot, Time Lords have two hearts. And we don't need as much sleep. Only two to four hours a night. And also this ship is our home so you might want to learn your way around. Or make a map," he continues. Map? How big is this place? By now I'm done with my potatoes. I go and throw the plastic tub away and put the spoon in the sink.

"Where can I get some new clothes? And a shower? I really need both," I ask.

The Doctor answers, "Two lefts, a right, and keep going until you find the door marked wardrobe. Then the next door down is a bathroom. Shout really loud if you get lost!" I nod and get going. Paying close attention to things I can use as a way to remember where to go. This place could do with signs. Like in airports and sports arenas and other large places where people might not know their way around. Eventually I find the wardrobe. It's massive! It has several different floors with a massive staircase connecting them all and each floor is the equivalent of a department store. Probably has all the clothes a small country would ever want! Two small countries even! Or just one slightly bigger country. I look through the racks closest to me and find they're all men's clothes. I go up a level and that's men's too. And the next one, and the next one, and the next one! Finally I get to a level with girls clothes and I just don't care to look any further. I quickly find a sweater dress in my size that looks nice. It cuts off at the knee and the sleeves stop right before my elbows. It's snug fitting and is blue. It's the same colour as the TARDIS at the top and fades to white as it goes down. I don't know where the shoes are, but I can have the Doctor show me later. I take my dress and go back down to the bathroom.

The bathroom's defiantly not as magnificent as the wardrobe. Just a normal counter with a sink and cupboards and a shower that could fit in anywhere. In the cupboards is shampoo and conditioner and soap and a really nice looking face wash. There are nice fluffy towels hanging on the hooks on the wall and a hairbrush, a toothbrush, and toothpaste on the counter. I suppose make up and other toiletries will have to be found later. I turn on the water in the shower and undress while I wait for it. My t-shirt and sweatpants get thrown on the floor. They'll go back in my room for the next time I need to sleep. I don't know when that is yet so I can't just say for tonight.

I plan on just taking a quick shower since it took so long just to find women's clothes let alone clothes that fit. I test the water with my hand and it feels nice. Maybe a bit too hot, but not that bad. I step in and scream and run back out because the water in scorching hot! Then I lower the temperature and try again. It's freezing cold now! I put it in the middle and it's scorching again! The Doctor knocks on the door and asks, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," I reply, "I think the water's broken though. It won't get to a good temperature." I try again and lower it just a touch. And it's freezing again! How can I take a shower if the water is this finicky?

"Did you try the keypad?" he mentions. I look around and behind one of the towels is a little black keypad. I set the temperature to 38 degrees C. and test it again. Now it decides to be a normal temperature!

"Why do you have a keypad for the water temperature?" I ask. One more question to the pile of them today. I don't think I'll ever get used to being here.


	3. You Don't Get It! Adelais' POV

**Yay! Another new chapter! I will warn you now I might not get the next one up tomorrow. I am in the middle of a two day golf tournament and each day is 18 holes. I need lots of extra rest and it took really long today so I can imagine tomorrow will be the same. I wrote this yesterday otherwise this wouldn't be up either!**

I walk out of the bathroom in my new dress and head back to the kitchen. The only other place I know how to get to. Otherwise I'd go back to my room and put my clothes away. So I carry them instead. I don't like carrying my clothes around like an idiot, but I don't have much of a choice. And it's better than having no clothes at all. I get to the kitchen and the Doctor isn't there. However there is a blonde girl about twenty sipping tea in her pyjamas. We stare at each other in shock. She looks more protective than shocked though. "How many people has he got in here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same question!" she shoots back with a tone of defence in her voice. I am just sort of surprised about her but she seems to think of me as a threat. "Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get in?"

"Well, I'm Adelais, I don't know what I'm doing here, and the Doctor kidnapped me," I answer as calmly as possible, trying to make her less defensive. "Who are you?" She catches on to the fact that I really don't know how this place works and softens.

"I'm Rose. So what are you doing holding your clothes?" She just has so many questions! I suppose it is fair though. A strange kid who seems to have appeared overnight walks into the kitchen while she's having her morning tea. I would ask questions too.

"I don't know where anything else is so I came back here after my shower to see if the Doctor was still here. I need to find my bedroom. Well, what I think is my bedroom," I tell her. Rose gets up and leaves the kitchen. Not wanting to be deserted I follow her. Does she know where the Doctor is? She at least knows her way around because she takes us to the control room. The Doctor is there reading something on a little computer screen.

"Doctor, who's the kid?" Rose asks.

Not looking up from the screen the Doctor completely ignores the question and says, "Just, help her find some shoes. Adelais, your room is just down that corridor. First door on your right."

Ignoring the fact that he basically just read my mind, I run off to go put my clothes away and get a proper look at my room. The door is unmarked and slides open like the doors at supermarkets. Though, all the doors in here slide open and shut like that so it's not that impressive. My room is a light pink colour and the walls are obviously metal. There are stage lights hanging from the ceiling that I'll have to figure out how to operate later. In the back right corner is my bed. It's a basic frame made of mahogany with sheets that have circles in different shades of pink and red. At the end of the bed is a chest, also mahogany, that looks like it belongs in a museum. In the other back corner is a wardrobe to match the chest. Next to it is a basket. For dirty clothes, no less. Around the room are these little purple flowers that look like they're actually growing from the floor. And next to the bed are at least ten stuffed... things. They look like stuffed animals, but I wouldn't call them animals. A few are these little off-white blob things that are smiling and only have one tooth. One looks like a plush silver robot with a big C on its chest. Another looks like a human and has this fancy red and gold robe on with a big gold headpiece. I hear Rose come up behind me.

"What does he think I am, five? All the pink and flowers and toys! I will admit I had a bunch of dolls in my room back home, but those were a collection! Like how my grandmum keeps tons of clocks around the house," I comment. My clothes go in the basket for me to pull out later when I go to sleep.

"I'll help you redecorate later," Rose offers, "Let's find some shoes to go with that dress first. And a little tip, we should find a few different outfits to keep in your room so you don't have to rummage through the wardrobe every time you change." We leave my room and she shows me the way to the wardrobe. This time I pay attention to where we are going so I can come back on my own later.

We get there and we first stop at the sixth level of the wardrobe. "You're going to need lots of different clothes. You never know where you're going to land and you don't want to be dressed for the same thing all the time. And you want to find a big coat too. One time we landed on a planet with an average temperature of -20 degrees C. and all I had on was a thin sweater and jeans," she advises. I look around and pull out a few pairs of jeans, a few skirts, a few sweaters, some tank tops, and another dress. Then we head up to the top floor of the wardrobe. There are racks and racks and racks of shoes!

"This place needs a lift! And directional signs!" I remark. Rose helps me find a pair of brown suede short boots, a pair of purple high top converse, and a pair of black combat boots. I also grab a good amount of socks. Now I'm set for a while on clothes. I put on the brown suede boots and we go back down to put my clothes away. For the first time since I got here I finally have some shoes.

"So you say the Doctor kidnapped you?" Rose asks after a bit of silence.

I laugh and reply, "Yeah I was just watching TV with my sister and he barges in though the back door, takes me by the wrist, and pulls me into the TARDIS! He didn't say a word! The only thing I brought with me is my mobile and that's because it was in my pocket."

"Well ask the Doctor for an upgrade and give your family a call so they know what happened!" she suggests.

I stop walking and slide to the floor. "That's the problem. I can't ever go back home. If they even remember me. I don't know why he didn't tell you who I am, but I'm the Doctor's daughter. He said he used this Chameleon Arch thing to make me a human when I was a baby so he could hide me from the Last Great Time War. He put a perception filter around me so no one would think I was just a weird, random baby. Does that mean that now that I'm gone the filter erased all that time from their heads? More importantly does my sister still eve exist? They said they had my sister because they wanted me to have a sister. I can't wrap my head around any of this!" I put my face in my hands and let my long brown hair become a shield. We sit in silence while I pondered about my family. The more I think about them, the sadder my thoughts get. Do they still care? Do they even know who I am? Are they even still together? I remember a story Dad told me about he married Mum because I came along. How I was born out of wedlock and he said I was a sign from God that they needed to get married. Did all that just not happen since the perception filter is gone now? But if it didn't happen, then I wouldn't be here because they raised me and if they didn't raise me then I couldn't have been there for the Doctor to take me.

I get up and go to my room. Rose helps me put my clothes away. She doesn't say anything. Neither do I. If I want answers I need to talk to the Doctor. So I finish with my clothes and go back to the control room. Now the Doctor is doing something with the wires under the console. "Doctor, can you explain the whole perception filter thing?" I ask.

"Well, when I hid you, I used a perception filter to make sure no one rejected you. It only altered their memories of the first year they would've been with you. From conception until when I actually dropped you off. The rest was completely real. If they try to think back to that year the filter effected then they'll have sort of... half memories of both what really happened and what the filter says happened. They won't be able to tell which is real and which isn't, but they look at the fact that you were there for the rest of those fifteen years and decide the filter is right. You were there, no questions asked," he explains, still focused on the wires.

"But the filer is gone now. Does that mean it changed their memories back to normal?" His explanation only raised more questions.

"No. One, the filter is inside the house, not on you. Two, you were still there so anything you did is still a solid memory. They still remember you and even if the filter failed they would just brush off the fact that they don't remember and tell themselves they don't remember because they were too tired or because they're getting old. Because that's what humans do. Anything that doesn't make sense just gets excused for some reason they tell themselves. Like my TARDIS! People see it every time I land. Ninety-nine percent of the time it doesn't belong. Every time it's somewhere no one can remember it being there. But people walk past it like it's nothing important because they tell themselves that someone just put it there or that it's modern art. Why'd you bring it up anyway?" he continues.

"I was thinking and I remembered the story my dad told me about when I was born. He said that I was born out of wedlock and that I was a sign from God that they were meant to get married. And who they had my sister because they wanted me to have a sister. And how they've always had marriage problems but Dad worked to keep them together because he knew that God wanted them together. Even after fifteen years of a rocky relationship they both are working really hard to stay together all because I was a sign from God. And I thought that if the perception filter stopped working they'd forget why they have to be together and split up." Tears are welling up in my eyes now. I was never good at keeping my cool.

He looks up from the wires. The first time I've seen him pay full attention to anything today. "Everything's going to be alright," he says softly, "Now that you know who you really are things are going to be so much more amazing!"

"You don't get it! You think that just because you give me a new name and another heart I'm going to be so happy! You made everything worse! I liked being just another boring human! I was going to marry my best friend and have two kids and get a job being a chemist! In here I'm this alien with a dad that never was a dad and a strange blonde girl who I don't know anything about and this crazy box that's supposed to be my home! You said you wanted your daughter back! Why don't you try to get to know her!" I run back past Rose and to my room where bury myself in my bed. I really wish I could lock the door so I could be free to cry in peace. Because it's only a matter of time before one of them tries to comfort me.

I notice another little black keypad by the door. I go look at it and it controls the door and lights. I lock the door and dim the lights. Then bury myself in my bed again. He doesn't understand that you can't just make someone into who you want them to be. You have to work with them and see their side too. I guess he's used to people just going along with what he says. He talks like he knows everything in the universe. And I'm sure he knows a lot more than most, but knowing things isn't all there is to parenting. And he needs to learn that before I even begin to treat him like a father.


	4. BREAD! Adelais' POV

**Look at this! I did get this up after all! I feel like Superwoman!**

After a half hour of sulking over the fact that I can never see my family again, someone knocks on my door. There are only two someones it could be and I don't want to even see one of them. So I pretend to not be there. Or just be asleep. The not there idea sounds so much better though. "I know you're in there. And I know you're cross with me," the Doctor says through the door. I still pretend not to be there. "Come on, open up. I'm trying to take your advice." I decide it can't be that bad talking to him and get out of bed to unlock the door. Only I trip and fall on my side. In my head I can hear my dad telling me, "Don't do that it hurts!" and when I don't hear it for real it makes me even sadder. I unlock the door and it slides open. The Doctor's eyes are red and puffy just like I'm sure mine are. So he was crying too. He really does care about me.

"You keep talking like talking me away from my whole world is good," I start, "Didn't you think I would miss it?" He looks down at the floor. I guess not.

"I thought you would be happy to escape normal life. Everyone else I bring aboard usually is," he explains.

"Did everyone else get kidnapped from their homes right in the middle of the day?" I walk over to sit on my bed and urge him to do the same. This was going to be a long talk.

"No. Usually I offer them a trip after they help me," he then pauses for a second. "Tell me about being normal then, since you like that so much more."

"Well I'm going to miss my dad the most," I begin. The Doctor knows I'm talking about my dad, not him. "He worked nights at the casino for my whole life so he wouldn't have to send me off to day care. He also only got three hours of sleep a day until my sister and I were both in full time school. He would take us out golfing every Monday and bake bread all the time! It was the best bread anyone could ever find! When we first started learning to cut bread we always had to throw away little wedge slices and no one at school would understand why our bread was always wavy. And Dad would let us help put things in the mixer and roll out the dough before he rolled it up. And he even started teaching me how to bake. He used to make jokes about how he was ruining us for later in life because nothing would ever taste as good. I can make the whole wheat bread and know the recipe by heart now, but it just isn't the same. And when he fed the sourdough starter he would always imitate Frankenstein and yell, 'It's alive!' He was always the best cook ever. Going out was never as good as when he made dinner."

The Doctor seems to get sadder the more I talk. "You should make bread for us sometime," he says, "I think it would be a real treat."

"I could probably even find the website he used for sourdough bread and muffins and Alaskan bread and crumpets! Alaskan bread makes the best French toast and sourdough bread is amazing for grilled cheese! Homemade stuff is always better than anything you can get at the shop!" For the first time since I've boarded this blue box I smile ear to ear! "I would have to get some jars and it would take about a week for the starter to grow. And you would have to find some better kitchen appliances. But I could make whole wheat bread now if you have all the stuff," Now I'm in bakingland and the whole rest of the world seems small. "Come on! You can help!" I run out of my room and make it to the kitchen without getting lost. The Doctor follows me and I can tell he's not as sad anymore.

I go rummaging through the pantry to see if we have everything I need. We do! I pull out the mixer and a small pot and start getting ready. I put three cups of water in the pot and turn on the burner in the stove. "Get out the flour, vegetable oil, honey, and a big bowl!" I order excitedly. I find the other measuring cups and spoons. "Put two tablespoons of vegetable oil in the half cup and swirl it around. I get the dry ingredients in the mixing bowl while he does that.

"What?" I lost him. Already. I guess I am going to fast in my excitement.

"Here, let me show you," I say, taking the vegetable oil from him. I put the half cup down on the counter and measure out two tablespoons of oil into it. Then I take it over to the pot and swirl it around over the pot so the oil coats the cup and pour the rest in. I fill the cup with honey next and pour that in the pot two. The oil makes it so all the honey goes in the pot and doesn't stick. "See? This way you don't have honey stick to the cup." The last few drops fall in and the cup has just a thin layer of oil. "Now mix it up a bit while I set up the mixer."

"What's the point of mixing it? Water and oil don't mix and honey doesn't make that much different," he points out. I am really quite surprised he was being as daft as he was about all this. I thought he could keep up with me, but I was wrong and had to slow down. Then he forgets one of the basics of baking! Always follow the directions! Baking is a science and you need to stir anything you put in a pot so it heats evenly.

"Have you ever baked before?" I ask. I take the pot and pour the mixture slowly into the mixer, which is already mixing. "You don't seem to be keeping up. Everyone knows that you have to mix things you heat in a pot and the very basic of always following the directions. Get out a really big bowl and coat it with more vegetable oil. And don't throw out the paper towel."

"Actually, I haven't baked anything before. Nine hundred years of travelling through space and time and you get me to do something new inside the TARDIS! And I have to say it isn't that fun!" He gets out a big bowl and pours the oil into it and uses the paper towel to move it to every edge of the bowl. While he does that I scrape the somewhat watery dough onto the counter and sprinkle more flour on the glob and knead it in. "Why can't I do that bit?" he asks, "You've given me all the boring jobs!"

"And rightfully so! You don't get to do the interesting things until you learn the boring things first! That's just how life works," I justify while throwing all my weight into kneading the bread properly.

"Your life maybe..." He finishes oiling the bowl and goes to throw the paper towel away.

"DON'T!" I shout. He stops and turns around. "I told you not to throw it away. I still need it!"

"Well I didn't hear that part!" he defends. The dough is now at the right consistency and I bring it over to the bowl and drop it in.

"You just forgot. I'll show you why I need it still," I say as I take the paper towel from him and pat the top of the dough with it. "I need to oil the top too so it won't dry out while it rises."

"And how long is that going to take?" the Doctor complains. He sounds more like a kid that I have in several years.

"A half hour or so. Until then, we clean up!" I start gathering up the dishes and filling the sink with hot, soapy water. The Doctor groans in irritation and grabs a rag to dry the dishes. Maybe it isn't so bad in here. I can still bake bread! And I can make the Doctor irritated at the same time! But I think he'll grow to like baking.


	5. Madness Adelais' POV

**Now you will understand why I titled it The Spaceman's Rules. This took about eight times to get it right. You all better like it!**

Everything is cleaned up now and the bread is in the oven. It has to bake for a half hour still. "Did you really have to hand wash everything?" the Doctor complains. For a guy who's supposed to be my dad, he sure is acting childish.

"Yes! Using the dishwasher ruins the dishes. They last much longer if you wash them by hand. And you save water, and you get them cleaner, and you don't have to buy two sets of soaps!" I answer. Then Rose walks in.

"What smells so good?" she asks, "It smells like my Gran's kitchen when I was little!"

I smile proudly and reply, "I'm baking honey whole wheat bread! He tried to help." I motion over to the Doctor and laugh.

"Oy! I have never baked anything before! And I stand by what I said about it being boring," he defends.

"Well I would like to learn! I can only imagine it tastes as good as it smells!" Rose chimes in, "How about while it bakes we start planning out how your room will look!"

The Doctor perks up when Rose says this. "What's wrong with your room?"

"It belongs to a five year old," I state dryly, "The flowers growing out of the floor are cool, but all the pink and the toys in the corner are just too much." He gives me a looks that says, "You're impossible," and Rose and I head back to my room. We decide that the walls are going to be a creamy emerald green colour and the sheets on the bed will be purple to go with the flowers. And that I could get a picture or something from everywhere we go and tape them to the wall like a collage of memories. I had something like it back home. Some were things my mates drew and some were random things I looked up and printed off pictures of. I had birthday cards and colouring pages and pages from my old joke a day desk calendar and funny bits of boxes things came in and anything else you could think of. Even a few things from my art class when they were just flat things like paintings and cut and paste projects.

"I'm going to need a calendar too," I say, not realising exactly what I'm saying. "I'm not good at keeping time straight in my head. I always have to ask for the date, no matter how many people told me already! And I can't remember the year for the first four or five months after January first. Even during school. I always have late assignments and one time I turned in a project three weeks early! The teacher said one month, since it was a massive project, and I remembered one week. She kept it anyway because she knew if she didn't take it then I'd forget about it, but still. It's actually why a lot of people think I'm stupid. I'm not. When I turn things in on time it's always perfect and I never study for tests but always get one hundred percent or higher. Half the time I already know what's being taught in class, at least in the beginning, and fall asleep and then wake up having learned the lesson! I even learn things from overhearing other classes if I'm walking in the hallway while class is in session. Then I come back to the wrong classroom forgetting what period it is. And then..." Rose starts laughing and it makes me stop talking. Then I realise I've been rambling about almost nothing for a good five minutes.

"You really are... his kid!" she manages to get out between fits of giggles. "And it was you... who had potatoes... for breakfast right?" I nod and blush. How did she know? Obviously she saw the potato tub missing from the pantry and knew they were eaten, but how did she know it was me? "And you kind of look like him too. Same hair and eyes," Now she is calm enough to finish a sentence. "And you even wear glasses! The Doctor wears glasses sometimes. You don't have his overactive left eyebrow though." She doubles over, laughing again. Probably remembering something else funny. I don't get what's funny though. I think asking would be pointless though, seeing that she's laughing so hard I don't think she can talk.

"Um, I'm just going to go find the Doctor," I tell her and slowly back out of the room. She sort of nods and then continues on with her laughing fit. I run down the corridor and into the control room where the Doctor is fiddling with some little gadget that looks mostly composed of wires and lights. "Can you make sure Rose hasn't gone mad? She was laughing like she's mad when I left to get you. She's in my bedroom," I ask. He gets up and walks over to my room, still preoccupied by the thing in his hands. I hear the oven beep and run to get the bread out. It keeps beeping loud and obnoxiously until I get there and turn it off. With the oven mitts on my hands I take out the two loaves and leave them too cool in the pan. Then I run back to my bedroom.

I walk in to find the Doctor now laughing along with Rose, both lying on the floor. "Am I the only one who still has a head?!" I say to no one in particular. No one replies and I come to the conclusion that I am the only one with a head. They get up after about three minutes of laughing on the floor while I just stare at them.

"Rose told me what you said," the Doctor says fending off and residual laughter, "One, you really are my child there is no question about it! B, no. Two, you don't need a calendar in here, it's a time machine. And besides, I can never keep time straight either if it's in the right order. It's much easier in here, trust me. Also, the learning thing, that's the gift of the Time Lords. We have brains that store and absorb about seventeen times more information than humans. You could say our brains are bigger on the inside!" This big, goofy smile that I have come to recognise crosses his face. "OH! And I have a surprise for you! But first I need to explain the rules."

"Rules? Let me guess, rules like 'clean your room' and 'no sweats before supper' and 'you can't muck about in the room with the good plates' right?" I ask, upset that there have to be rules.

Rose leans in and says quietly, "His room looks like a never ending tornado hit it, sometimes he eats sweats for supper, and I don't think he has 'good plates.' I doubt those are the rules."

"Adelais, this is serious," he states, placing his hands on my shoulders, "These aren't just rules your parents give you, these are rules to protect your life. You stay with me unless I tell you otherwise. You don't touch anything that you think might possibly be dangerous. You don't listen to anyone I haven't already given my trust to. You don't keep any secrets from me. And you don't ever, EVER, tell anyone you are a Time Lord. Regardless if I tell them I am or not. Understood?" I gulp. This was the first time he was actually serious. Sure in the beginning he was sad, but this was scary. Being in here would risk my life? He must really believe I can handle myself if he decided I could go from suburban life to this.

"Yeah," I answer with confidence. If he believes in me, then so do I. I don't know what I can and can't do as a Time Lord. So if he thinks I can handle life and death situations, then I'll give it a go.

The Doctor lets go of me and his goofy smile returns. "Good! Now for your surprise!" He runs out of the room and Rose and I chase after him. We go to the control room and he circles the console pressing buttons and pulling leavers at a rapid pace and the TARDIS shakes like there's an earthquake. I start laughing at how much he looks like a mad scientist dashing around and trying to keep his balance enough keep going. I'm free to fall to the ground and not have to worry about standing, let alone operating such a complicated ship. Then suddenly everything gets still again and I get back to my feet. And they both look at me like they're waiting for me to say something. "Go on, open the door!" the Doctor coaxes, "It's your surprise!"

I go to the door and hold the handle hesitantly. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and push the door open. It's really noisy and the air is sort of cool and salty. I open my eyes and see that everyone is rushing about in what looks like giant coloured bed sheets. There are lots of little shacks that seem to be shops, most of them selling fish, pottery, weapons, shoes, and olives or grapes. It looks like a big mess of all sorts of people trying to get your attention or trying to buy one thing or another. I walk out in amazement. He had said it was a time machine, but I really hadn't fully brought my head around it until I actually set foot in another time. I run back inside. "Is this Ancient Greece?" I ask excitedly.

"I thought you'd like it!" the Doctor claims, "Remember how I said I went and checked on you once or twice? Well one of those times I couldn't help but notice that Ancient Greece was your favourite history lesson! So I took you to Athens!" I stand there, sort of shocked that he knew that, but not really caring because we are in Athens! The most famous city in all of history! I run back out and this time the Doctor and Rose follow me. "Hold on! This is weird. I can understand them!" I report.

"That's the TARDIS. It translates in your head." Rose tries to explain.

I concentrate for a second. "It's not translation. It's like... I'm learning Greek, but I already understand it too, and I hear Greek but it registers as English and Greek at the same time."

"That's you learning Greek," the Doctor explains for real, "I told you that our brains absorb information like mad. The TARDIS is translating in your head and at the same time you're learning Greek because they are speaking it. You get used to it. Eventually you know so much you don't need to absorb it again so the feeling goes away."

"So I can actually speak Greek? Let me try! Mou arései arketá patátes! Blimey! That's amazing!" I'm freaking out now! And as a result people start to stare. Immediately I calm down.

"I told you! You're learning Greek just by hearing it. After a few hundred years or so you end up speaking every language in the universe. Like me!" he smiles. I'm going to like living with him a lot more than I thought!


	6. Autons in Athens Adelais' POV

**This took me so long to work out how to make it happen! I went over maybe ten different plot lines then decided on this one. Plus I've been busy with life so I haven't had as much time to write as normal. Hope it's as good as the work I put into it!**

"Go on! Have a look around!" the Doctor encourages, "That's what we came here for! Just don't go too far. Wouldn't want you to get lost in the year four hundred eighty-two BC!" I look around and can't believe that I'm actually in ancient Greece!

"Boró̱ na fáo̱ meriká stafýlia?" I ask one of the men selling grapes.

He looks at me like I just grew another head. "I don't speak Iberian…" he says slowly. Okay, so I just speak English and it translates into his head too then? Worth a shot. Otherwise I'm learning the wrong language.

"Can I try some grapes?" I try again. This time he understands me! Yay!

"Here! Have a whole bunch!" he offers with a smile, "No charge for such a beautiful girl!" I blush and thank him. Then I go back and find the Doctor. While I walk I munch on the grapes. They're so good! Original Grecian grapes! I remember the Grecian grapes my mum once bought at this small market when I was little. These were so much better, but it makes me miss home a bit. But home is thousands of years from now. Thousands of miles away. I find the Doctor and quickly push away the sad thoughts.

"Where did you get grapes?" he asks, switching into defensive parent mode.

"Relax! I asked one of the vendors to try some and he gave me a bunch!" I tell him. I "accidentally" leave out the part about him complimenting me.

Rose comes to my recue, seeing that the Doctor is still sort of freaking out, and says, "She just got some grapes! It's not like some guy went and poisoned her! Try one if you think they're so dangerous." The Doctor takes a few and eats them, chewing slowly like he's tasting for certain poisons. Then this look of panic crosses his face and he spits out the grapes.

"Into the TARDIS now! There's hemlock in the grapes! You need a detox NOW before it takes effect!" he pushes me into the TARDIS and straight to the kitchen. I know hemlock is an old poison, but what does he mean detox? "DRINK, NOW!" he shoves a bottle of ginger beer and trusting he knows what he's doing I chug down as much as I can. "EAT, NOW!" He throws me a can of mixed nuts and I shovel in as much as I can and swallow without really chewing. "DRINK, NOW!" This time it's soy sauce. Ignoring the fact that I hate soy sauce I chug that too, and almost throw up. Then he spins me around until I'm dizzy and bangs pot lids right in my face! It scares me half to death. I scream and this massive black cloud comes shooting out of my mouth and I can't breathe for a few seconds. Then it ends and I'm left gasping for breath and leaning on the Doctor because I don't think I can stand on my own.

"What... was that!?" I pant and try to turn to look at him. The turning doesn't work like I want to it and I end up falling on him even more. But he catches me and holds me up.

"That was a detox," he says, "Fun, isn't it? I just saved your life. This is why I gave you those rules!" I don't reply. I just sort of let him hold me while I regain my sense of things. "Yeah, I know. It's a bit hard to cope with your first time. Rose, get her a chair." I hear her dragging the chair on the floor behind me and the Doctor helps me on to it.

"Can I go take a nap now?" I ask exhaustedly. Whatever the heck that was, it took a lot of energy out of me. "By the way, how could I have known a bunch of grapes was going to be laced with hemlock? It's not like I've done something bad to him."

"You'll bounce back in a moment. Then we'll go find out why someone would want to poison you," the Doctor answers. I guess that means napping is out of the question. I lean back in the chair and try to gather my strength.

"I saw someone I thought looked sort of plastic-ey but I only saw him at a glance. You don't think...?" Rose muses.

"Why would the Nestine Conciseness be here? There are barely any toxins in the air! Humans don't even have plastic yet!" he questions. I start to feel better now and stand up, wobbling slightly.

"I think I feel better now. I can show you who gave me the grapes. He seemed pretty normal to me," I say. We take off to interrogate the vendor I got the grapes from. It's still loud and crowed outside. Just a few yards away from the TARDIS is the same guy who gave me the grapes. At a second look, he does seem a bit odd.

"Ah! You're back! And you brought some friends!" he greets us.

The Doctor isn't amused by his friendliness. "Why did you poison my daughter? And don't try lying because I tasted the hemlock in the grapes!" he threatens. The man looks like he's trying really hard to look confused. Which just gives himself away. "Don't try and act like you don't know! Who put you up to this!?" The Doctor is now holding him up by his shirt and leaning over the small cart the grapes are on. He looks ready to murder him.

"It was the men with the changing faces! They told me they'd kill my family if I didn't!" the vendor cries, "They went to the temple! Just up that hill!" He points to the hill behind him. I can see the temple on top. It looks abandoned. I thought people went to the temples every day to give offerings to the gods and pray for wisdom or whatever.

The Doctor puts him down and starts walking straight towards the hill, to distracted and angry to bother with the road. Rose catches up and keeps pace with him easily. I have to sort of half run. "How could they've known? She doesn't look any different and they can't have scanned her without rising suspicion. And I would've noticed advanced technology," he says mostly to himself, "I didn't do anything to point to the fact that she's not human, and she's smart enough not to blab about aliens in ancient Greece." He pauses for a moment then turns to me. "You didn't say anything about you being my daughter or anything, right?"

"I'm not an idiot!" I answer defensively, "You really think I would go around telling complete strangers I'm not human?"

"I didn't say that. I want to know did you say you were my daughter?" he repeats.

"No I asked to try some grapes and he gave them to me. That's it. Nothing else," I tell him again. We're halfway up the hill now and I can see why no one has been going up here. There's a big metal thing that might be a tub or something right in the middle of the temple. And there's a huge rod sticking out of the top. I would guess it's there to absorb electricity from lightning during storms. And then based on that, they have some sort of energy storage, like a massive rechargeable battery. So the people that come up here either got scared away by the foreign things that invaded the temple, or they were killed to protect the secret. Probably the latter. And the stories got around about people not returning from the temple and they stopped going there.

The closer we get to the temple the more detailed everything gets. Next to the big tub is a big computer looking thing. Probably stores the energy and powers the tub, whatever it's for. "So what is the Nestine Consciousness?" I ask.

"Living plastic. It sends signals to plastic to make it move and act as if it's living. It feeds off toxins in the air and usually invades planets that already have a lot of plastic to control. Usually things like dummies in shops are what it uses as an army," he explains, "But why invade now? Before all the toxins and plastic anything are around! It doesn't make any sense!" he continues to mutter to himself about possibilities of what's going on. I don't understand what's going on either. Living plastic invades thousands of years before it's invented. I know plastic is not a naturally occurring substance. Hence why anything fake is referred to as plastic. The Greeks never had plastic and they didn't even do anything that would produce many toxins. Maybe smoke from fires, but that's it. I don't think they even used enough coal to make a difference in the air. I'm sure they also didn't care very much either, but that doesn't really matter.

We get to the temple and the Doctor tells me to stay back. It's a little insulting that he doesn't think I can handle myself, but he just doesn't want to risk my life. Again. He goes up to the tub thing and gets on a platform so he can see into it. Rose, of course, goes up there with him. Then he starts talking to it! "Hello again!" he yells, "What are you doing here?" The stuff inside the tub makes a big gurgling noise. "Oh, don't give me that! You know what you're doing! Now what are you doing here? More importantly, why are you poisoning people?" I hear another big gurgling noise, a lot different than the first one. Then something grabs me from behind. I try screaming but it just covers my mouth. I kick and fight and try to get away but it picks me up by the waist and I have no hold on the ground. I punch the thing that's holding, which only makes it worse because now I'm being kidnapped and my hand hurts like I punched a brink. The last thing I see in Rose turning around to see me being carried off.


	7. Tears Doctor's POV

**I don't know how many of you saw my author's note, but I took it down because I feel it was only temporary. Basically it said I am sorry for not posting sooner. I've been too busy. But as promised, here is the 7th chapter! It's from the Doctor's POV. The next few ones are going to be from his POV. Just so you all know.**

"Doctor!" Rose cries as she pulls on my coat.

"Hang on," I answer. Then go back to getting answers out of the plastic blob. "You're lying and I can tell! Why is she important?" The Nestine Conciseness wants my daughter dead, and it's obvious we both know. Yet they keep insisting they don't know what I'm talking about!

"Doctor, turn around!"Rose yells and physically turns me around. Adelais is gone! "They took her! They were distracting you!"

"When I find her, and I will find her, you will be destroyed!" I threaten through me teeth. In one swoop I turn around and fly down the stairs, Rose following close behind.

"The child will be ours," I hear the plastic gurgle in response. The words only anger me more. Because this means that they know who she is. And that they plan on using her for something. But then why would they try and poison her earlier? Unless they knew I could save her from poison.

"Of course!" I shout and stop in my tracks. "They knew I could save her! They knew that I would find out who did it and then find them! And they knew I would want to keep her back, away from the danger! So they could take her!" I explain to Rose. "It's a trap!"

"Well we have to go find her! Who knows what they want with her!" she argues.

"No, but you see, if we go find her the autons will have control of everything because they have her. We need to find the transmitter and disable it," I tell her.

"And then when we find Adelais she'll be safe and we won't have to fight!" she concludes.

"Exactly! Now we just need to find the transmitter! But I don't know where it would be. Last time it was the London Eye. Now there's nothing big and circular for them to disguise it as. And humans don't know how to make big, metal, circular things yet so if they built it, it would be very conspicuous and people would ask questions. Not good for aliens. So where could they be hiding it? It could be underground, which wouldn't be a problem because they don't need to transmit to the whole planet. Just around here," I ramble, walking around in circles and pushing my hair back. "Plus they wouldn't have had time to dig out a cave that size, so it must be somewhere already big and open. They're pretty limited here as to where they can put that thing."

"We could ask around and see if there's a big cave that anyone knows about," Rose offered.

I stopped walking in circles and faced her. "Perfect! Allons-y!" We run back to the market with our plan and ask everyone about anything that could help. Caves, sinkholes, recent earthquakes, even rumours of people going missing and where. Any information helps.

After asking everyone we could, it's clear where we needed to look first. There is a cave by the shore, not too far away, that used to be used as temporary shelter for sailors that landed nearby. Only six months ago the water began to be too rough for anyone to land there and no ships have landed since. The cave itself is big enough for thousands of men at any given time plus their belongings. It also used to be popular to visit since you could talk to visitors. And even when it was empty, children have been knows to play in the cave. But then the children started not coming home and parents stopped letting them go for fear of them getting lost or killed too. And people assumed it was demons and monsters who had taken the kids and they were making the waters rough so they could live undisturbed by visitors. The story is obviously just a story, but truth lies in it. It could be there are autons protecting the transmitter and keeping people away.

From the outside, the cave looks ordinary enough. It's carved into the side of a cliff, so it's definitely big enough. The seas don't look too rough to sail in. There's something inside keeping the people away. We walk in and it looks normal enough. Dark, wet, salty, cold. But the rocks are different. If this cave was abandoned, they would have a layer of salt and debris from high tide. But they are all clean. And there are spots on the ground without sand where rocks clearly were before. "This is the place," I tell Rose, "But where's the plastic?"

Just as I finish speaking, several autons dressed to blend in come out from behind the rocks. Rose and I back into each other and keep our eyes on the small army approaching us. I try to cut the signal with the sonic but it's too strong. Even if I could cut it, the transmitter is too close for them to stay dead for very long. "Run!" I yell, pushing Rose in front of me to protect her. I look back and the fingers of the autons fold down to reveal their guns. They shoot and narrowly miss, not accounting for the fact that we're running. I look forward once again just in time to see that Rose has stopped. I plough into her anyway thanks to inertia and we end up a jumbled mess on the floor. Right in front of the transmitter.

We recollect ourselves and stand up, facing the autons who have stopped shooting at us. "Why aren't they shooting?" Rose leans towards me and asks, still staring at the plastic people.

"Because if they shoot, they have a chance of damaging the transmitter," I explain, "And if they damage the transmitter, all is lost for them." The autons encircle us and the transmitter, keeping a tight perimeter. "Where is my daughter?" I threaten, hoping they can speak like the fake Mickey could. They don't respond. So they're just guards. They can't tell people to leave instead of killing them, nor do they care. But they do care about protecting the transmitter at all costs. And this seems to be their only care. So if they have blinker thoughts, then that means they must be thinker than molasses. I make a move to touch the transmitter, not exactly going to do anything, and they shoot. I push Rose off to the side and take off in the opposite direction to dodge the bullets. They end up hitting the transmitter instead. Therefore, they are disabled and can't shoot at us.

The transmitter sizzles and sparks, but it doesn't explode. And it won't. Because it has an auto stabilizer for when it breaks down so it doesn't damage any plastic that could be reused. But Rose doesn't know this. "Run! We're going to burn!" she screams and tries to sprint out of the cave but I take hold of her.

"Relax! It's not going to explode!" I reassure her, "It automatically shuts down safely if there is any damage to it." She takes a deep breath and I turn to think, and walk around in more circles. "Now we just need to find Adelais. We can't go ask the plastic in the vat because it's kaput! The actual conciseness is on its own planet being, well plastic. Because it's not all bad you know. Just a few batches go wrong sometimes. So where would they hide her? They needed her for a new mind, but they wouldn't have..." my thinking out loud is cut off by a muffled sound, not too far away. I tiptoe around to find it, careful not to make a noise that would distract my ears.

Right behind the transmitter is where it is coming from. I go around and find that the noise is Adelais! And she's tied up and strapped to a table. "You're okay!" I shout and smile my biggest smile at her. My little girl is okay! And terrified. But I'm here now; she doesn't need to be scared anymore. I sonic the ropes loose and she wriggles free, stretching out and removing the gag from her mouth.

"Dad!" She runs to me and buries her face in my chest. "Shhh, it's okay, you're okay. Everything is fine; you don't need to be scared." I repeat comfortingly, hugging her close. I can hear her sobbing and it brings tears to my eyes as well. She should never have to be this scared.

"I thought... I was going to die," she cries, looking up at me. Her chocolate eyes are all red and puffy and her cheeks glisten with tears. "They never said a word the whole time. I screamed and kicked and fought and demanded and they just acted like they were carrying a squirmy pet! Then they strapped me to that table and I don't even know what else happened after that because they drugged me or something and I just woke up!" She explained everything in a fit of tears and fear.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I told her, "This was supposed to be a fun trip to show you what it's like to travel in time! Maybe let you meet some other Greek teens or something, but not this! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I was crying now too. This was never meant to happen. She was never going to be exposed to the real danger until she had gotten used to everything else. First I show her my TARDIS, and then I tell her she's a Time Lord, then she gets used to time travel. That's how I wanted it to be. Show her that the universe really is an amazing place so when it comes time for her do defend it, she understands why. And so that she knows that everyone can be brilliant. "Let's get you back home."

I lead the way back to the TARDIS, keeping my arm around her as a sign of reassurance. It's not until now that I realise something very important. She called me Dad. For the first time. She has been calling me Doctor or Spaceman the whole time. But she called me Dad! I smile and more tears come to my eyes, but I blink them away. We get to the TARDIS and she runs inside and curls up on the couch. I follow and Rose is behind me. She closes the door. I pull the Wibbly leaver and let us float around in deep space for a while. We all need a break after what just happened. Especially Adelais.

I sit down next to her and just hug her, letting her know she's safe now. "I want to go home," she mumbles.

"But I thought you liked it here! I promise all the scary things are only a small part of everything we can do. You were getting used to all of it too! Finding your way around, learning Greek. You even called me Dad." I don't want her to leave. I know I was lying, saying that there isn't that much to be afraid of, but I don't want her gone! She belongs next to me in the TARDIS.

"I know. But I also know now that living here I can't have a normal life. I can't have proper mates to hang out with, I can't go to proper school, and I just know something like what happened today will happen again. I know nothing on Earth could compare to the possible adventure, and I know my human parents are nowhere near as cool as you, But Earth is where I'm safe." She looks at me and explains.

"I know it doesn't look like it right now, but the universe is so big, and complicated, and brilliant! Anyone can be a hero and everyone is capable of great good!" I start to tear up again. My daughter just came back to me and now she wants to leave again. I don't think I can stand to lose her again. "At least give it some time. Sleep on it. You need some rest anyway."

"Alright. I'll go walk around and explore some more of the TARDIS while I think about it." she answers. Then she gets up and walks off. I know she'll want to stay here in the end. I turn back to the controls and just keep the TARDIS stabilised. We all need a break from adventure.

Rose walks over and stands next to me. "I've never seen you so sad," she remarks.

"It's not supposed to be like this," I answer, "She should be happy, carefree, excited. Not scared. I knew she was going to have to face something like this sooner or later, but not this soon. She's still learning. It's like giving a kid a motorbike before they take the training wheels off his bike. It's not fair to her that the universe has to show its ugliest side first. And it breaks my hearts that she has to be afraid of anything." I close my eyes and feel the hot tears fall down my cheeks. This is not how it was supposed to happen.


	8. Complicated Doctor's POV

**Soooo.. I have a question for y'all! What should I do next? Doomsday rewritten (sort of), visiting Adelais' human family, or the Doctor teaching her how to fly the TARDIS? Doomsday will not be rewritten very much. Only the time when they first see Jackie and scenes inside the TARDIS. Because the point of having that chapter would be so we can have Martha come aboard. It's going to happen sometime anyway because this is set after Fear Her. Visiting Adelais' human family would be more about them explaining what happened and how her human parents are going to cope. Teaching Adelais to fly the TARDIS... I'm not exactly sure how that will go. But that also will have to happen eventually. Why you ask? SPOILERS! So think about that while you read this chapter!**

An hour after Adelais went to look around, I decide it would be a good idea to go find her. Rose is already in bed and I can only imagine Adelais is lost and probably tired as well. The only question is, where is she? I head over to the wardrobe to start with. That's as far as she knows where to go so far. On the way I check the kitchen and her bedroom just to make sure she didn't go hide in there. She isn't in either room, so she could be anywhere. The wardrobe is just a catalyst of possible things to explore. Because there are several corridors that branch off from there.

I get there and look at the four different paths she could be down. And she could just not be down either of them and taken a turn before the wardrobe. I focus my physic energy on locating her. It's hard to get a fix on anyone in the TARDIS because of it being dimensionally transcendental, but the fact that she's my daughter makes it easier. I can sense her towards the zero gravity room. I quickly make my way over there.

In the zero gravity room I find her. Asleep. She is floating around, pretty close to the ceiling, sleeping. My first thought is, "How does someone fall asleep in mid air?" Secondly, I think about how I can get her down. I can't just turn the gravity back on. That could end very badly. I don't want to go up there and get her since it would be hard to come back down without waking her. And waking her could also end badly. Then I remember the emergency tractor beam I put in. I never really did have a reason for putting that in other than the fact that maybe one day I would need it. Although if I ever had thought of a reason for having it, I would never guess that it's there to retrieve sleeping teenagers.

Still avoiding fully entering the room, I get the tractor beam from the little emergency box outside the door and turn it on. The gravity field stretches out immediately and I aim it at Adelais. She gets pulled down to the floor once more, but slow enough for her not to notice. When she gets close enough I pick her up and turn off the tractor beam. I then close the door, put the device away, and carry Adelais back to her room.

I try to walk as steady as I can and rest her head on my chest. She looks so much like her mother with her heart shaped face and long hair. She may have my eyes, but everything else is completely her mum. Right down to the simplest of things like her skinny bone structure and short stature. Even the way she walks, like she is always on top of the world. Even when she was scared she stood up tall and proud for having survived the experience. And now she looks so peaceful, sleeping in my arms. She looks exactly like she did when she first slept in her cot. Even though she would only sleep for about five minutes at a time. It got to a point where I would just wait for her to wake up again, not bothering to leave her room. Maybe resting my eyes and sitting down in the rocking chair in her nursery.

But it was all worth it to have her back again. I can teach her everything she needs to know to be a Time Lord. A real Time Lord, not the kind of Time Lords Rassilon wanted. I'll teach her to protect everyone, and understand what really is right and wrong. I want to say that she'll never have to be afraid of anything and she won't ever have to face death or put herself in the line of fire, but I know that's not true. One day she'll go off on her own and she'll protect the universe and sacrifice herself for what is right. And I'll be so proud when she does. But for now she'll be protected from the horrible things that want things even worse. And she'll never, ever have to be alone.

Her bedroom door slides open and I gently place her on her bed. I pull the covers out from under carefully and tuck her in. She almost wakes up, twisting slightly in her sleep. I sort of worry that she has really woken up, but she goes back to being dead to the world in a few seconds. I look down at the toys next to her bed. I probably should have remade her room before I went to get her in the first place. A few hundred years ago I was missing her more than most times and decided I would make her a room. The room itself is more for a five year old, and I knew I wouldn't get to have her back until she was at least a teen, but at the time it felt like a good idea. I always forget that she isn't the little baby she used to be. I was even thinking about digging up my old set of radiation blocks from when I was a kid. She needs to learn how to absorb and channel radiation anyway, but toys for a toddler probably aren't the best way to go about that.

I leave the room and go back to my controls. Well actually I just go and sit on the couch in the control room. "Aaahh... I've got to teach Adelais to fly her!" I groan to the air. Normally that is taught at the academy in your last year, but she grew up human and went to normal school. So I basically have to home school her. I wish I had that option when I was a kid. But I have to teach her everything! How to use her physic abilities, what makes us different from humans, about regeneration and our lifespan, Time Lord History. That's going to take months! And I'll have to start soon if I want to teach her how to fly the TARDIS at the right age. She needs to know how to fly it by the time she's 18.

I get up and decide it's time to go to bed. Everyone else is asleep and I'm pretty tired as well. I check on Adelais one more time just to make sure there aren't any more surprises. Mostly just so see if she's not a sleepwalker. That never ends well.

My room is just past the kitchen. It's also password locked so people can't just walk in. Over the past nine hundred years I've gathered a lot of important things that I really don't want others to touch. I type in the code on the little black keypad and the door slides open. Instantly the mess of papers and clothes and gadgets and wires is revealed. All off the little mementoes from people and places and finished devices are up on shelves I welded to the maroon coloured walls, safe from the wreckage that envelopes the floor.

I carefully step around the mess so as not to damage anything and get to the two foot area of actual floor around my bed. I flop onto my bed, no bothering to change clothes, and go to sleep.

When I wake up I find Adelais in the kitchen eating homemade toast with butter. "Want me to cut you a piece?" she asks smugly.

"I think I can handle cutting some bread," I answer. She leans back in her chair, watching me grab the knife on the counter. The first slice I cut comes out as a wedge. And the next, and the next. "Yeah, domestics are not exactly my thing..." I admit.

Adelais comes over and evens out the bread. Then she cuts two perfect slices without even looking. I laugh. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"You," I answer simply, "You're showing off. You don't realise how much you really are like me. You may look like your Mum, but your attitude is one hundred percent me!"

"Yeah, well you said you waited hundreds of years to see me, so how could I be like you?" she defends. But there is still curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I've popped in and out several times," I explain, "Once every incarnation. It probably wasn't in the right order for you though. I waited until you were old enough to remember me. The first time I visited you, you were in your first year of primary school. I was a guest reader for your module around May. I looked so old back then. My hair was white, long and pushed back and my face was wrinkled like leather. You sat in the very front row and paid very close attention. And at the end I told you something, do you remember?"

At the moment she had toast in her mouth, so she couldn't tell me. But her face told me she knew. "You told me that my destiny is in the stars. I've lived my whole life by those words!" she shouted. I smiled. She remembered me a lot more than I thought she ever would! "No one else understood what you meant by that. I always thought it was just because of the word destiny, but I guess it was because it was only for me. I was smart before I even knew it!" she went on.

While we ate breakfast I went on about different times I've visited her. I saw her dance recital when she was seven and I was in my sixth incarnation. And when she was in year nine I was her mad maths substitute teacher for a week. I was my fourth self and every day I gave her a bag of Jelly Babies secretly. And as my ninth self I was one of the judges in the science fair she entered in for the first time when she was fourteen. Every story I told her conjured up a reaction of, "That was you?"

After an hour or so of talking, Adelais brought up what happened last night. "So this morning I couldn't help but notice that I fell asleep in my bed again. I rarely do that. And the last thing I remember is floating around in what I can only assume in the zero gravity room. Care to fill in any details?"

"Yeah, I brought you to bed last night. By the way, how does one go about sleeping in mid air? I'd really like to know for future reference," I reply.

"Dad," she states, "I'm used to falling asleep in strange places. I am the queen of sleeping in strange places! I can fall asleep anywhere! Nine times out of ten it's the sofa or the floor when I've been watching telly, but the point still stands."

"Well I know you're not narcoleptic. Time Lords can't be narcoleptic. We're too advanced. So what's the problem?" I wonder out loud.

Adelais gives me this look like I just hit a nerve. "Who say's it's a problem? In case you haven't noticed I'm still perfectly normal," she defends.

"I never meant it like that! It's just a little strange. I've never met a person who can fall asleep where ever they want." I don't mean to make it a big deal. I just can't get used to parenting. At least she hasn't done anything against the rules yet.

"Whatever, let's just leave my sleeping habits alone. I'm going to go take a shower and get changed," she says and gets up from the table. She leaves her plate in the sink and leaves the kitchen. I'm once again alone. Well, not really. Just not exactly next to other people. I think about why Adelais got all upset about her sleeping in weird places. The best theory I have is that she's grumpy from waking up. But she was just so happy a short time ago. I guess that's justhow parenting works.


	9. Humans Adelais' POV

**I did it! I finally got this uploaded! I've had it written out for a few days now and I finally got it typed up! It took a long time, a lot of resource passes (thanks to my oh so busy life outside of school), and a bit of panic on my part with the school computers. But it's done! I won't keep you from this amazing feat any more. Enjoy!**

I got done with my shower and put on a pink, button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and pockets on the chest. To go with it I have a pair of straight leg, grey jeans and black, high top converse that I found when I decided the purple ones don't exactly work with everything. I leave the bathroom with my dress in my arms. My hair is wet, but not dripping, and brushed out. Like usual, I parted it on the left and let my bangs rest on either side of my glasses.

I throw my clothes in my room and notice Dad doing something with the controls. Watching him carefully, I walk in and ask, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to visit your human parents," he explains, swirling around the console. "You can talk to them and explain everything if you want. Then decide if you want to stay here with me or go back with them."

"And what happens if it all goes horribly wrong and I, say, decide to stay?" I tease. The TARDIS starts to shake and I latch on to the little couch to prepare for the mini earthquake. Dad grabs on to the console and pulls one last leaver before everything goes haywire. I can barely keep myself upright! Then I hear the thump of landing and everything calms down. "I'll never get used to that!"

"You never will," he laughs, "Now when you walk out, be careful. I'm not exactly sure how long it's been, so there could be police or a forensics or something outside. But I'm positive we're in your back garden."

"So you're saying I could've been gone for days?" I ask, sort of worried now.

"If you're that worried, I'll walk out first," he offered, "I'm sure that would distract them from interrogating you. Although, they're probably assuming I kidnapped you."

"You kind of did," I cut in.

"Nah! It's more like picking you up from the babysitter's!" he reasoned, "Anyway, Since no one has demanded we open the door yet, there's either no one outside, or they're all pointing a gun at us!" I give him a nervous look. "Allons-y!" he smiles and runs to the door. When he opens it I hear the click of at least ten guns ready to fire. He quickly closes the door as he walks out. A signal for me to stay inside.

All of a sudden the console starts beeping. I go look around and see a flashing Play button on the little screen. I hit enter on the keyboard and I can see Dad outside with his hands in the air and a lot of police pointing guns at him. "Put the guns down!" he demands. The police officers don't move. "Put the guns down or you will never see the girl again! And if anything happens to me, my box will take her to the Eye of Orion and you'll never see her again!" Now the police listen now put their guns down. "Good. Now I'll go get her, and when I do, we will go inside and speak to her parents in private. No police! Understood?"

The police chief replies, "We cannot allow that. You are under..."

"I'm not under anything!" Dad yells. "If any one of you comes within thirty feet of that house while we are talking, I will detonate every single one of your guns!"

"Fine, but you must stay within direct eyesight at all times," the police chief complies. Dad nods his head and opens the door. I abandon the ship and run towards him. Before I get to the door, I slow down and walk out hesitantly. When I do, he grabs my wrist and shuts the door.

"You don't try anything or you will be punished!" he threatens. _Play along, _I hear in my head. Did he just...? _Yes, Time Lords have physic abilities. Play along!_ he repeats. I immediately pretend to be scared of him and he drags me in the house. My human family is sitting on the couch, terrified.

Dad pulls out a little silver thing with a blue light at the end and presses a button that makes a strange buzzing noise. "What's that?" I ask, my voice shaking with false fear.

"You don't need to pretend to be scared anymore," he explains, "It's called a sonic screwdriver. I'll explain it later. You'll get one eventually. I knocked out any communication and surveillance systems that may be recording and/or listening to us at the moment." My human family is looking at us like we shouldn't exist. Well, at least not be this familiar with each other. None of this makes sense to them. The fact that the man who kidnapped me now wants a word with them. It's unheard of as far as normal human relations go. "So, Adelais wants a chance to explain everything that has gone on lately. I would, but I don't think I would explain it the right way, seeing that over the last few days I've struck more than a few chords with her. Take it away Adelais!"

"Well," I begin, "First off, he didn't kidnap me. I'm his daughter. And an alien. Which explains the blue box. He used this Chameleon Arch thing on me that made me a human so he could protect me from this war that was just brutal. I don't know many details; I wasn't there. So he stuck me with you guys so you could raise me for a short while until the war was over and it was safe again. But nothing ever really got safe. The war is over, but me and him are the last of our species and we travel around in that box doing really insane things. He had to wait until I was old enough to handle all the danger, which is why he came and got me now." The more I say, the more confused and scared my human parents look. My sister just looks jealous that none of this happened to her.

"You're not an alien! You're my daughter! I remember giving birth to you!" my human mum cuts in.

"Well, that's where it gets more complicated," Dad explains. "I put a perception filter in the house so that you wouldn't reject Adelais. She really showed up at around, six months or so. Any time before that is faked. Any time after that is one hundred percent real though! I'm sorry I can't let her stay forever, but this is how it has to be. You did raise her though, and I will never be able to thank you enough for protecting and helping her."

"Stop lying to me! She's my daughter and you can't just go and take her! She's not an alien! She's never not been ours! And her name is not Adelais!" my human dad yells, "Go to your room, sweetheart, and don't come out until he's gone,"

"No!" I argue, "I'm staying with him! He's my true Dad and I am an alien and I need to learn how I work! I have two hearts and physic abilities and some kind of magical learning ability. We went to ancient Greece and now I can speak Greek! I love you, I really do. But I have to go with him! I'm not saying I won't come and visit. And you've had such a huge impact on me! The first thing I did with him was bake some bread! With your recipe! And I found a sport room in that box too, so I'm defiantly going to keep playing football! You can't keep me forever though. I'll be a freak here."

"You're human!" my human mum cries, "You came out of my stomach!"

"I'm not! I'll prove it!" I walk over to them and hold out my wrist. "Feel my pulse." My sister is the first one to dare to feel it. She puts her fingers in the right place and pushes down. She and I both feel the subtle rhythm in my veins.

"Feels normal to me," she says, not helping my case at all.

"You can't tell the difference just from a pulse," Dad says, "I've got a stethoscope, listen to her heartbeats. He pulls out the stethoscope from his seemingly endless pocket and hands it to her. She puts the ends in her ears and presses the disk to my chest.

She listens for a few seconds, then pulls away quickly. "AH! It's true! She... There's... But... That's not possible!" she stutters.

All of a sudden my human parents are up in arms about me. Accusatory questions of what, why, how, and the like are flying! My human mum is crying; my sister is in shock; my human dad is demanding I get changed back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everyone shuts up and looks at me. "Thank you! Stop trying to deny what I am! I'm a Time Lord! I opened the stupid watch, and I'm glad I did! I haven't said this yet, but I'm glad all of this happened! Yes, I was scared. Yes, I am going to miss my human life. Yes, I have no idea what happens next, but I'm ready! Coming back was to see if I could sometimes visit, but now I see I can't come back! And seeing the way you act, just because I'm a little different, I don't think I want to! I'm still the same person, but you can't see that!" Tears are streaming down my cheeks. I turn to Dad. "Can you change the perception filter? I don't want them to remember me. I don't want anyone to remember me. No records, no friends, like I never even lived here."

"You're sure?" he asks, "I can if you really want me to. You're absolutely positive?"

I think about it for a moment. Do I really want them to have to deal with this? Have them go through their daughter being kidnapped then coming back to tell them she's leaving forever? "I'm sure," I finally answer, "Just make sure they still have a reason to stay together."

"You can't just mess with our heads!" my human dad defended.

"I will do what I think is fair!" I justify angrily. "It's not fair that you raised a daughter you now think is a freak! You at least deserve some form of normality!"

"Adelais, go get the perception filter. It's in a box labelled 'clothes 0-3 months.' I'll change the settings." Dad tells me. I run upstairs and pull down the fold-away ladder that leads to the attic in the main hallway. The box I need is in the very back, covered with years of dust and never opened. I clear away the dust and pull off the tape. Inside is a bunch of rags. I rummage around a bit and find a dark purple and black thing. It's heart shaped-ish and has a few wires poking out of the top. This has to be the perception filter. I go back down the ladder and put it back up. Then I run back downstairs.

"That's it!" Dad says when I show it to him. He takes out the sonic screwdriver again and buzzes the filter. It makes a little dinging sound. "All done! It'll kick in tomorrow morning, long after we're gone. Go hide it somewhere new and we'll be on our way!"

"You can't just make me forget someone!" my human mum cries.

"What if we smash it?" my sister questions.

"You forget things all the time," Dad explains, "And you won't be able to find it, let alone smash it. It can change your memories, you really think you'll be able to see it? Adelais could see it because it knew it was protecting her, but you're not being protected. Therefore, you'll never be able to find it."

"I can see it now," she challenges.

"It's not meant to be hiding now. So Adelais will hide it and we'll be leaving! I run upstairs and hide the perception filter in the chest of extra blankets we never use. I bury it in the bottom and close it extra slowly so I don't make any noise. Then I go and make a lot of noise in my room packing a bag. I throw in a few pairs of sweatpants to start. But I mostly want something to remember everyone by. I grab a family photo, my stuffed dog, my journal. Now for practical things. My phone charger, my football, my glasses case. Finally, I throw in my camera.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and come back downstairs. In the back of my mind I can't help but wonder why no one followed me. I would think they would try to see where I put it and narrow down where it could be. If I were them I wouldn't want to forget me either. But they have to. I want them to be happy, not always looking for a sign of me. But on the same hand, I want to remember them forever.

"We're going to have to make a run for it," Dad says when I get back. "They're not going to let us go again. We have to be fast and smart."

"We could just do the whole, 'Don't move or I'll kill her,' thing," I suggest.

"No, that only works in films. I can disable the guns, but that won't stop anyone from charging. It might buy us a few seconds. Our best bet is to start with the charm offensive then burst into a full sprint," he explains. I nod and he takes my wrist like he's mad and going to kidnap me again. But he's smiling. And his other hand is up. My human family does nothing. Not even a word is spoken about our plan.

We walk out the door and Dad looks as innocent as possible. We walk a few feet, the police waiting for him to try something. Dad tugs on my arm then lets go. I take off running for the TARDIS right behind Dad. He pulls out the sonic screwdriver and disables the gus. The next second he has the key in hand. The police try to fire and it doesn't work. They charge but it's too late. We're at the TARDIS. Dad opens the door and we rush inside. I slam the door quickly behind us and Dad runs to the controls. The police try to get in. Dad pushes buttons and and pulls leavers and the oddly familiar turbulence returns. The banging of the police finally stops and we're finally safe.


	10. Pictures Adelais' POV

**It's here! My social life has subsided and I found the time to actually write! Have fun!**

I sit down on the little couch by the controls with my bag in my lap. The last of anything I have from home. Speaking of home... "How come the police tried to stop us but my family didn't?" I ask, "They just sat there while we were talking about how to get away."

"That was the perception filter. It knew the biggest obstacle we were going to face was going to be your old parents and since it was going to affect them the most anyway, it made them forget that we were there. Temporarily, of course. After we took off I'm sure they were freaking out trying to find us and the filter" Dad explains.

"What's going to happen to them now? There's a whole room of stuff that used to be mine, countless photos with me in them, and an entire insurance policy for a person that doesn't exist! How does that sort itself out?" Dad looks at me. I'm sure I look sad and freaked out.

"Your bedroom will just be hidden. They won't notice the door itself," he says, "All your records will be seen as false and eventually deleted. Anyone who knew you personally or would care about you will completely forget you. Some people might be able to work their way around the filter, but it's highly unlikely. You could probably walk up to your old family and have a full conversation without them having a clue as to who you really are." I don't respond. It's good that they won't remember how I left them, but I wish I could still go visit them and have them know who I am. I suppose that's life. Or at least my life.

"How do I find out how old I am? To the exact day, I mean. I know how many years old I am." I ask after a minute of thinking.

"You just search the database," he answers. I walk over to the little computer on the console and type in "Adelais." Nothing shows up. I try "Personal Records: Adelais." Nothing. I try "Age of Adelais." Still nothing!

"It's not working!" I complain.

"You have to use your full name," he tells me.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"I never told you? I thought I did." He leans in and whispers my full name to me. Then he tells me how to spell it.

"That's a bit long!" I comment, "Why does it have to be so long?"

"Because you're important," he explains, "That's how names work. The longer your name, the more important you are. Now that doesn't mean that people with short names aren't important. Everybody's important. The name thing only goes so far as to explain your social status. The other thing about names is that they are secret. Only the official record keepers, your parents, and the person you marry are allowed to know your full name. The name I call you in front of other people and the name you should introduce yourself as is technically called your academy name. It's a shortened version of your full name. You're not in the academy, but we'll still call it that. When you graduate, of in your case turn eighteen, you pick your title. And that becomes the only name you ever go by for the rest of forever. But you also never want to forget your real name. One, for good record keeping; two, because your name is important. To tell someone your name is a sign of great trust. Plus it can be used as a test. Time travellers rarely meet in the right order. So if you tell someone your name in the future and they meet you in the past before you knew them, they can tell you your name and prove you trust them to the end of time itself."

"Why is a name so important?" I ask.

"The name is the key to the soul," he says mysteriously. I sort of think about it for a moment, but file it under "think seriously about later" because I've got other things on my mind. I type my full name into the computer and my file pops up. I open it and click on the link to my age. On that page there's a counter. Like a countdown clock, but it's going up. It has my age all the way down to seconds! But seconds won't do me any good. It says I'm fifteen years, eight months, and eleven days old. I do the quick math in my head. I'm two months older that I thought! I don't know if that's good or bad. I guess it's just neutral.

"Do we have any tape? And a silver Sharpie?" I ask.

"Look in the miscellaneous room," Dad answers.

"Geese a whole room! Where's that then?" I ask.

"One door before the kitchen," he tells me. I grab my bag and drop it off in my room before going to get the tape and marker. I wonder what's actually in that room. Obviously office supplies, but what else? Weird toys, little gadgets, maybe there's a Bigfoot in there! I wouldn't put it past him.

I open the door and it looks like a massive storage shed. There are boxes of all shapes and sizes labelled with everything that I guess he doesn't have enough of to make a room for it. It all seems to be organized in alphabetical order so I look for things labelled with O words. Ocean, Odd Things, Office Supplies! Yes! I open the fairly large box and dig around in it. I find a pack of twenty-four assorted Sharpies, including black and silver, and a massive roll of masking tape. Perfect!

I take my goodies back to my room to put them to good use. I pull out the family photo and take it out of the frame. Before writing on it, I look at my old life. I was so happy standing next to my sister and in front of my parents. Granted, it is a portrait, but we still look so perfect. And that's how I'm going to remember them. Not the irresponsible mum who couldn't be trusted half the time, not the angry dad who hated messes with a burning passion, not the bossy sister who thought she owned everything; but the family that loved each other and laughed about nothing all the time and had the best cumulative cooking skills you could find. And the family that didn't get torn apart.

I rip open the pack of Sharpies and pull out the silver one. In the corner, somewhat small, I write "Goodbye Normal 15/8/11." A very basic description of what went on and exactly how old I am now. Years/months/days. Then I tear off a bit of masking tape and stick the photo to my baby pink wall. Eventually it will get to the point where the wall is completely covered with pictures or notes or some other paper thing I obtain from my various adventures. I forgot to grab something from Athens, but somehow I don't think I'll forget that anytime soon.

I tuck away the Sharpies and the tape in my trunk. So far, that's the only thing in it. I left the toys on the floor still. I leave the trunk open and begin to go through my bag I packed from earlier. First, I put my sweatpants in the wardrobe. Which reminds me: I should've brought a few t-shirts too. Then I throw my football in the corner. I'll get back to that later. The next thing I pull out is my phone charger. I throw that on my bed. I'll have to find a wall outlet for that later. And I'll have to ask Dad about what Rose meant when she mentioned an upgrade. Then I pull out my journal. I'm not going to write in it anymore. Just read through it sometimes. But only the good things. I only want to remember the good things from humanity.

The next thing I grab is my stuffed dog. It's tie-dyed rainbow, super floppy, and about twice the size of a beanie baby. I've had it since I was two. It's probably the single most important toy I've ever owned. I put it with the other stuffed toys on the floor. At the very bottom of the bag are my glasses case and my camera. My glasses case is just a basic, black case. But my camera is really cool. It's a Nikon 1 so it's small and high quality at the same time. I used it for school in photography class. It can take close ups, sports shots, and even low and high light photos. I can definitely use it for whatever I come across worth taking pictures of.

I sling the camera around my neck and throw my glasses case on the bed. I really need a bedside table for these kinds of things. I walk out of my room and the door closes behind me. Dad is sitting on the little couch. I turn on my camera and sneak up behind him. He hears me and turns around and before he can protest I snap a picture of him. "I got you!" I tease.

"What'd you bring a camera for? No one's ever brought a camera before," he asks.

"I thought it'd be nice to have pictures of the universe I can say I took. Plus, taking pictures of other people when they're not expecting it is fun too!" I explain. "By the way, what time does Rose usually wake up?"

"No," he says jokingly.

"It's not like anyone's going to see it! Why would I show pictures to people that are taken in places I can't explain? It's more for my enjoyment than anyone else's," I continue.

"But I have a better idea! Follow me," he walks off into the maze of corridors and I follow. We stop two rooms past mine. "This is her room. We can take a picture of her just waking up!"

"Yes!" I cheer quietly. The door opens and we creep inside. Rose is sprawled out across her bed. She is half under the covers, half out. Her hair looks more like a blonde nest than actual hair. She's not even lying on the pillow like I'm sure she was originally. I sneak into the perfect position for a picture and Dad gets behind her to wake her up.

"Rose!" he yells Rose shoots up and screams as I take the picture. It comes out awesome! Her face is completely panicked and her hair is sticking out in all directions. She looks more like a mad scientist than a person who just woke up. I start laughing uncontrollably and motion for Dad to come and look at the picture. He takes the camera from me to get a good look at it. Suddenly he bursts out laughing too. Rose is sitting on her bed, slightly annoyed. Until Dad hands her the camera so she can see what she looks like. She gives in and starts laughing too.

"You glad I brought the camera?" I ask.

"This is brilliant! I can't believe I never thought of this!" he laughs. I take that as a yes.

When we all calm down, Rose brushes out her hair and we go down to the kitchen. Rose gets out a bowl of cereal, I go straight for the biscuits, and Dad sits down at the table. I sit down next to Dad with the whole package of chocolate chip goodness in front of me. He takes a stack of biscuits for himself. "Do you two ever eat your meals in order?" Rose asks, pouring her milk.

"Life's short: Eat desert first!"I reply. I get up to snatch the milk before Rose puts it away. "The question is, why do you not eat your meals out of order."

She disregards my comment and sits down with her cereal. We can all tell she's not the best morning person. I never am either, especially if I'm woken up by someone, or something, else. I put the milk away and bring my very full glass to the table. "So where do you find the camera anyway?" she asks, probably wanting to know what lead to the insane picture of her.

"We went home to say goodbye and I packed a bag of stuff I wanted to keep. My camera seemed like a good thing to keep," I answered.

"Do you do everything with her while I'm sleeping? I want to meet her parents!" she complained.

"Well, the way it had to go, having you there would've made it exponentially more difficult to get away," Dad explains. "We had to stage it like I was kidnapping her. That's the way it looked when I first brought her aboard and when we got there to say goodbye the police were crawling everywhere looking for clues. So if you were there they would've assumed I kidnapped two girls and there would be no way they would let me talk to her family. We'd either be in some legal building or an experimentation lab."

Rose has this "Oh..." look on her face and drops the subject of coming with. But she doesn't give up about the subject of me. "So you're here to stay then? Now he definitely has a reason to be more careful! He's got a kid to look after!" she comments.

"I'm careful! ...Sometimes," he retorts. We spend the next half hour or so debating about just how careful Dad is. And from what I can tell, he's very far from it. It doesn't scare me though. I'm excited. Because if this is how he lives life every day, I can't wait to see what happens today.


	11. School Adelais' POV

**I'm not dead! I know it's seemed like it lately, but I've been battling with algebra 2. And it's an honnors class so that makes it even harder to deal with! Plus I couldn't work on this during free time in school thanks to the fact I needed the Time Lord Physiology wiki page to help me through this. So thank you to all of you who waited patiently for me to finish this!**

School. School is what's happening today. Earlier it was all running and slight danger and a little sadness. And before that was major danger and poison and time travel. Now it's school. I don't even know why, but as of now I'm sitting in a classroom waiting for Dad to get back with notebooks and pens. Seriously though! There is a fully equipped classroom on this ship! Not even one of the little ones they use for the Special Ed kids who are too stupid to be in normal school, but an actual classroom! There must be zero limits to the size of this place if there's going to be a classroom, which I'm sure has never been used before now. So I sit in the middle desk in the front row listening to Gangnam Style waiting for this mystery lesson to begin. What's taking so long anyway? It's been fifteen minutes and there's no sign of him. Earlier he soniced my iPhone so now I have reception everywhere. Including internet. Which is really nice.

Dad walks in carrying a five subject notebook and several pens. Does he really think I'll need to take that many notes? He half places half throws the stuff on my desk and pauses for a minute. "What are you listening to?" he asks.

"It's K-pop. The song's called Gangnam Style by PSY," I answer.

"Well put it away for now. You need to pay attention," he says. I sigh and pause the music. Then I wrap up the headphones and put it on the floor. Just like normal school. Except there aren't other people. "So today I'm going to introduce you to the amazing world of Time Lord Physiology!" he explained rather cheesily.

"Ugh, can't we do something fun? Let's go to Venice and hang out with Casanova! Or go find Atlantis! Or we could even go see Stonehenge when they first built it! Anything but biology lessons! I never liked biology," I complain.

"You need to understand yourself. You need to know what you can handle and what you can't. You need to know what you can do that humans can't. And you should learn how to control body functions like breathing and blood flow. Like I'm sure you still haven't figured out you can see infra-red and ultraviolet light," he explains.

"Seriously?" I ask, "Life looks the same as it always did as far as I'm concerned."

"Because you're still working at normal human standards. Time Lords can manipulate almost everything related to their body. Focus on picking up any and all waves of light. Your eyes will follow," he explains. I try it, not completely believing it's true, and try to imagine what infra-red and ultraviolet might look like. I close my eyes and just keep thinking. I open them again and everything looks the same.

"It didn't work!" I accuse.

"Because there isn't anything that's infra-red or ultraviolet. Look at this." He reaches in his pocket and pulls something out. It's this little glowing square! It's the purest red I've ever seen but it's glowing. Not like a light bulb or neon sign, but more like the kind of glow from the telly or a computer so you can see what's on the screen. It's amazing! And just by looking at it there's no way it's powered by anything. It's just a little block of... rock or something.

"This is amazing!" I shout.

"To any normal human this just looks like a pitch black rock. But it's really infra-red. I'm sure you've grown up learning that black is the absence of colour and white is every colour combined. Well black is infra-red, white is ultraviolet, and any shade of grey is a combination of the two. And colours that are darker or lighter are actually mixing with infra-red and ultraviolet. You get it?" he explains.

"Wait so if I go and look at a black and white, the whole thing will be glowing?" I ask. He nods. "And monochromatic basically has no meaning anymore?"

"Monochromatic doesn't lose meaning. It just changes a bit. The actual word literally means no colour. Time lords are the only race that doesn't use the word. Because we're the only race who can see every colour there is. But every other race doesn't see all the same colours. Some can't see blue, some can't see green, and some can't see anything but infra-red and ultraviolet. It just depends on who you are," Dad explains.

"This is definitely something I'll have to get used to," I comment.

Dad puts away the block and starts to explain more. "The other thing is that you can change your eyesight to benefit you. Like say I'm looking for something red. I change my sight so I can only see red. Then it sticks out that much more. And when I find it, I switch back. Eventually you get to a point where you can switch back and forth without anyone knowing. But it takes practice.

"Now, other senses are pretty much the same. You can adjust what frequencies you can hear and at what volumes. Adjusting frequencies is the same as your eyesight. But volumes are tricky. If you make it so you can hear a mouse's footsteps, then things that would normally sound okay will blast out your eardrums. If there is any actual damage, you'll just heal and be back to normal though, so don't be afraid to pick up on the really quiet things. And if everything's really, really loud, you can adjust your hearing so it sounds normal. This comes in handy when people are yelling at you or you're smack in the middle of a ton of noise. It brings a whole new meaning to selective hearing!"

"Hold on, let me try to do this. Start making a lot of noise," I tell him. He starts banging on the desk like a drum and making random noises at the top of his lungs. It's almost scarily loud. I focus on making it all sound farther away. Gradually everything gets quieter until I can barely hear him. I sit there for a moment, enjoying my newfound ability to tune people out. Then I return to normal hearing and signal for him to stop being loud. "I can do it! You sounded so quiet! This is awesome!"

"Now do you understand why I wanted to have school?" he asks. I nod my head and he continues on with the lesson. "As for taste, it doesn't change all that much. Only that it's exponentially more acute. This you can't manipulate. I can tell the difference from aluminium and steel just by tasting it. I know they look different too, but sometimes you can't see. And it's well known that aluminium is lighter and can bend easier. That could help you get out of a trap or sneak through unexpected places. But you just need experience to learn what things taste like. Just like when you're a little kid and you don't want to eat certain things. Then you try it and it tastes good. You need to have tasted aluminium and steel to know what they taste like."

"Hold on," I interrupt, "This makes no sense. I've eaten potatoes and they tasted the same as before, my bread tasted the same as before. Why didn't those change?"

"Because it's the first time you've tasted them as a Time Lord. The next time you make bread or open a tub of potatoes it'll taste slightly different. A dash more flour or a gram less butter. You'll taste it. If you wanted to, you could go around being the world's toughest food critic. But you'd have to eat everything twice. That'd be a nice job, always eating fancy food and telling people about it. Or you could go and be a sideshow act. Have people mix up strange things and you tell them exactly what's there. I did that once. It was pretty fun until someone put a pear in the mix. That was just..." he rambles.

"Dad!" I cut him off.

"Right, where was I? Smell! That's where I was going. Smelling is like taste. Actually it's exactly like taste, but you smell different things. Like you can tell the weather by the way the air smells. And the planet, and sometimes the year. Or decade at least. That just takes experience though," he went on, "Touch doesn't change at all really. It's not like you're going to suddenly feel little microorganisms crawling around on everything. The most you'll be able to feel is an ant crawling on your skin. And that's if you try hard.

"Speaking of nerves and the like, Time Lords are extremely tough. I've survived falls and crashes and beatings that would slaughter even the strongest human there ever was. We're just more resilient, it's a biological fact. But like any living thing, we have weaknesses. Aspirin is deadly. It disables regeneration, you can't get it out of your system no matter how hard you try, and even if you did find a way to get rid of it, it'd have to be almost instant because Aspirin kills on the spot. There are other pain medicines out there, but they all either contain it or are so close they have the same effect. People have tried to perfect a drug that will work in its place, but it's never really worked. I'd say just learn to live with the pain. It's not like it lasts long anyway."

"Okay I've got one question. When you did that thing that made me human, did all of this sort of bleed through?" I ask, "Because I've always been really smart, I've always been picky with how my food tastes, and I've always had a high pain tolerance. I found out when I was little that I was allergic to Aspirin too. Although I always had a problem smelling things everyone else could smell like pot roast and flowers, I could always tell when the air wasn't clean. I could never stand the exhaust from cars and busses to the point where I had to breathe through my sleeve. And you said before about physic abilities. I never knew why, but I could always tell what people were feeling. Not just by the look on their face, but I could tell if someone was hiding something or lying. Like whenever People say they like something just to be polite, no matter how good they were at hiding it, I could tell. I never said anything about it, but I knew. And I could tell if someone was upset and just pretending to be okay. Sometimes I could even tell when people were upset and they didn't even know it."

"Yeah the Chameleon Arch isn't perfect," Dad explains, "It can change your DNA and make you blend in with any race you need to and it changes your memories and even suppresses your abilities so you can't stand out too much, but being smart and perceptive and having heightened senses is a part of who you are, and that can't ever change. And the Aspirin allergy is impossible to override. That's a survival thing. And the high pain tolerance is part of that too. If you never hurt bad enough to need it, of course you'd never bother to take it to begin with.

"Now, while we're on the subject of injury, you remember what I said about cheating death?" he asks. I nod my head. "Well it's called regeneration and what happens is your body rewrites itself, basically. It feels like dying, though. In a way, you are dying. Another person comes and takes your place. But along with that, you get an amazing healing ability. Normal wounds that would take a few days to heal may only take a few hours. If you get really damaged, you can go into a healing coma. That's when you don't necessarily regenerate, but you rest until you are completely fixed up. And even more amazing, if you focus hard enough, you can heal others too. But that takes years to learn. For now, just worry about healing yourself.

"Now on an almost completely unrelated subject, I told you I would explain about the physic abilities. The best place to start would probably be telepathy. Time Lords can communicate mentally. Though I'm sure you figured that out by now. But that's only with other beings that have the same ability. You can't think a secret message to Rose or anything. This mostly comes in handy in hostage situations. Or when you need to say something but you don't trust the other people with you. Or even if you want to talk about someone who's in the room with you. Although that's mostly what happens in school with younger Time Lords because if there is anything every intelligent race in all of time and space have in common, it's gossip! It's just what people do. Everyone judges people, and in doing so you share your judgements with others to compare thoughts and see if it's not just you who thinks that way."

I have never thought things to Dad before. The only time I experienced telepathy at all is when he took me home and the police were right outside. He thought a couple messages to me, but I didn't actually think back. He could tell I was confused by my face. So I give it a shot. _"Hi Dad. Can you hear me?" _I think to him. I try really hard to concentrate without my face showing it. Obviously if I can't do it and keep a straight face, it's not going to be much of a help. Unless the people keeping us hostage are just idiots.

"_I can hear you, good job," _he replies, _"You might want to straighten out your face though." _I relax my face and feel all the muscles I didn't know I was using go back to normal. I'm definitely going to need to work on that. Maybe later I can try again and see if Rose notices anything.

"So more that comes with telepathy is being able to pick people's brains. This goes for all life forms. What you do is you place your fingers on the person's head, near the brain, and just focus. Focus on them: what you already know about them, what you want to know about them, things they do and say, and anything else that will help. And once you get into their mind, you have to be respectful. Don't go poking about where you're not wanted. You can't do this without permission from someone. I always tell them that if there's anything they don't want me to see, to imagine a door and close it. And if there are things that aren't behind doors that would still be disrespectful to look at, then don't look. Also you can transfer mass amounts of knowledge to someone else instantly through a head butt- type thing. Again, this works with all life forms. Instead of having to explain a very long story to someone, you can just beam it into their mind. It's really simple but it hurts a lot so I don't do it often. You just think about what you want them to know and smack your head on theirs. It can be really confusing to whoever it is getting the information if they don't know what's going on, but it's really good for people who have endless questions or when words can't describe something so you just give them your memory of it," he adds.

"Why didn't you just do that with me instead of spending…" I check my phone, "four hours teaching me?" I ask.

"What sort of a teacher would I be if I just banged our heads together and been done with it? Plus, it hurts a lot and sometimes if it's too much information you can get a bit dizzy. And we are in a time machine so it's not like we're missing anything. What's four hours compared to thousands of years? If you're careful, you can live forever you know. It used to be that the High Council of the Time Lords would only let you regenerate twelve times. You and I can regenerate indefinitely," Dad explains. "That's really all I've got to teach you. For now at least. Why don't we go find Rose?"

"Can I try the mind searching thing out on her?" I ask.

"I guess if she doesn't mind you can," he answers. I walk out of the random classroom and head towards the control room. Now that I know everything I can do, I'm that much more glad I'm a Time Lord.


	12. Lost Adelais' POV

**I know, it's been a while. I've had a lot on my plate.**

I wander around the library looking for Rose. I figured she would be somewhere in here looking for a book, or just reading. This is the first time I've been in the library. I thought it was going to be like everything else on the ship, greenish-yellowish and coral themed, but it's totally different! It looks like a massive Victorian library with wooden shelves and plush chairs. And there's even a fireplace! The only difference is that there are freestanding shelves like in a public library. Each shelf is filled with books that could be from all different time periods. In all different languages! This is how I'll learn all the languages of the universe. I'll have to save that for another day though. Right now I have to find Rose.

As I turn around another shelf to see the next row, my stomach growls. It's right about lunch time. I can only imagine if I'm hungry, Rose can't be too far away from the kitchen. Humans need to eat too. I abandon my search and head back to the door. Or at least I try. The problem is: I don't exactly know where I am. This library is massive and there isn't any kind of signs as to where things are. My first instinct is to retrace my steps, but after a while of winding through books, I'm not sure where I started. I've seen three different fireplaces that all look the same. I can tell the difference based on the books nearby, but I don't remember which one I saw first. The books weren't exactly what I was paying attention to.

My stomach growls again. If Rose was in here, she would've heard it. Now I know I'm alone in here. Alone and confused. All the shelves look alike, except for the books on them. They don't help very much. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. Dad knows I'm in here, so it's not like I'm going to die or anything, but I'm still slightly nervous. I can't just sit here though. I start thinking about my options.

I could shout. That worked when I didn't know how to work the shower. But who's to say that'll work this time? I'm farther away and the library is too big to get immediate help. I could climb up on top of the shelves and find my way out that way. There are even ladders to get up there. I could fall though. Why can't this library just have a map or something? That would make life so much easier! Then it hits me; I'll use my telepathy!

_Dad, I can't find my way out of the library! _ I think. I concentrate on sending the message to Dad and listen for a response. My face feels scrunched up, but I ignore that for now. I can work on secrecy later.

_What books are you by?_ Dad replies in my mind. I did it!

I look around at the books right by me. _They're all a bunch of circles, _I think back, _Not the books, but the words. It won't translate. _This time thinking to him is a million times easier.

_Good, you're right at the back. Just walk towards the opposite wall, the door is right in the centre, _he answers. That's good. I'll have an easy time getting out. I was expecting some convoluted set of directions that I's ultimately mess up.

By the time I get to the door, my stomach hurts. Not like sick hurt, hungry hurt. Then I get another thought from Dad. _I'm making lunch, what do you want? _

_Ham and pineapple pizza! _I reply, _I know we have one in the freezer. _

_Sounds good, I'll get it in the oven, _he answers.

I work my way to the kitchen, where I actually know what's going on. I find Dad and Rose at the table. Rose is eating macaroni and cheese. It looks like Dad made that too. The oven has five minutes left to preheat and the pizza is on the counter. Dad's sitting down, not doing anything for the first time ever.

I sit down next to Rose. "So what have you been doing for the past four hours or so?" I ask to break the silence.

"I was watching old Charlie Chaplin films in the cinema. They were funny, but I prefer my films with words," she says.

"Sounds better than four hours of lessons," I comment.

"Don't be like that!" Dad scolds, "You had to learn it sooner or later! And what's the point of breaking it up into a bunch of little lessons? It's not like you won't remember it. Plus, you were interested, you can't deny it."

"Fine, it was interesting. But I still don't see why you couldn't just do that head bang thing." I remark.

"I told you, it hurts! With that much information, you'd have a headache for at least a day," he defends.

"But you said we don't feel pain as much, so it wouldn't bug me," I reason.

"It's a different kind of pain," he explains, "It's brain pain! You can't do anything about it. Everyone has the same brain pain tolerance." Then the oven goes off, signalling it's heated up enough. Dad gets up and put the pizza in the oven. He takes a while fiddling with the buttons to get the right time.

"When we're done eating I want to try something," I tell Rose, "Only if it's okay with you though."

"How do you mean?" Rose asks.

"Well, when I was stuck in makeshift school, Dad told me about this mind thing where he can search through people's brains," I explain awkwardly. , "I wanted to ask if I could try it on you,"

She thought it over for a minute, weighing the possible consequences. Dad came back to sit at the table and the oven had 15 minutes on the timer. "I know what you're talking about. I saw the Doctor do it once with Madame de Pompadour. Doctor, is it safe for her to try it?" she asks.

"Worst case scenario: she knows something you might not want her to," he answers, "She can't do any actual harm."

"I guess its fine then," she answers, "I've never had anything too horrible happen that I'd want to hide."

"Thanks Rose!" I cheer. I turn my chair to face her and she does the same to me. I put my fingers on her temples and start to focus. Then I'm interrupted.

"You're forgetting something," Dad reminds me.

"Right! Okay, if there's anything you don't want me to see, just pretend like there's a door and close it. I won't peak, I promise!" I tell Rose. She nods and I try to refocus. I think about Rose, what I already know about her, and what I might find. All of a sudden, I can see everything Rose has in her mind! Past travels with Dad, childhood memories, friends, boyfriends. The whole nine yards! Well, maybe eight and a half because there are a few doors. I don't even want to know what's behind them. It's like a big cloud with all these scenes playing out in their own little bubbles. There's no order, but that's just how the brain works, I think.

In one little corner, I can see Rose and her mum meeting Dad for the first time. They're all in her flat and Rose's mum in her dressing gown. Dad looks like a completely different man. I guess he regenerated since they first met. He avoids her mum's attempts at flirting and goes to mess around with things in the kitchen while Rose talks to her mum. On the sofa there's a plastic arm. This is probably when she first met the Autons.

In another bubble I can see a little bit of her childhood. She looks about nine and she's playing Double Dutch at school with five or six other girls playing. It's hard to really count since it's a playground with kids running around all over the place. While Rose is jumping a boy comes and jumps in the ropes and tangles them all up. Rose and her friends yell at the boy, who is apparently called Aaron. He doesn't seem to be a bully or anything, more like a friend who wanted to mess with her. The bell rings and Rose gets her final word in, saying, "I'll get you back Aaron!"

I decide that it's been long enough, and I don't want to fine something she wouldn't want me to know. I leave her mind and return to normality. I let go of her head and lean back. She leans back too, obviously a bit shocked from me walking around in her memories. "You were so cute when you were nine!" is the first thing I say.

"I was eight and he was bothering me!" she defends. So she knows what memories I saw. Interesting. "Plus, he'd been doing that all week,"

"What did I miss?" Dad asks. I smile and explain the memory I saw with little Rose. That makes Dad want to take a peak and Rose has to have her mind searched again. I can only imagine Rose is just a little irritated by this. After a few minutes he pulls away. "Aww, she was cute!"

"What do you mean 'was'?" she jokes. The oven beeps, signalling the end of the preheating. Dad gets up and puts the pizza in the oven and sets the timer for eleven minutes. I don't know what else to say. And neither does anyone else. I can tell once or twice Rose tried to think of something to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything. Dad seems to be too deep in thought to have a decent conversation with anybody.

So the room stays silent. Just the sound of breathing and Rose eating. I wonder if I can send a text from here. Not anything that would make anyone remember me, but just a little text. Have some fun maybe. "Hey, can I text from in here? Like, would it send?" I ask.

"I don't see why not. The TARDIS is smart, she'll send it where and when it needs to go. Why?" Dad answers.

"Because I'm bored." I reply simply.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to remember you?" Dad asks.

"I don't, but..." I trail off. "I just want to have a little fun. I still have all their numbers."

Dad looks at me. "Is it worth is?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think so," I answer.

"Your choice," he says. I take out my phone and search through my contacts list. Who would be the most likely to respond to a strange text? Payton would probably be the only one curious enough. She was always interested in everything she could get her hands on. And usually her curiosity expanded beyond what most would consider safe. Yeah, she's the best choice to send a message to. Maybe I'll tell her a story. First, I'll start by saying hello. Introducing myself and explaining that I can travel in space and time. I'll also have to tell her that she can't tell anyone else though. She wouldn't tell though.

I send the text. A simple hello. She replies, asking who I am. The little time stamp that comes with the text says 15:45 2, April 2013. The TARDIS is smart. It sent her the message when the whole ordeal with me leaving would be long over, and my number would be deleted from every phone and there would be no trace left of me. I reply, telling her my name is Adelais and I'm a traveller. I don't mention where it is I travel.

The conversation continues for a few minutes with more introductions and a few explanations. She tells me about how she is really bored and always looking for something interesting to do. Same old Payton. She already promised not to tell anyone about me. I told her that I travel around the Earth and I don't really have friends. She thinks we've met before and she gave me her number, but I never got around to texting her. It's a good thing humans forget a lot of things. They know they forget a lot of things too so to her it all makes sense. I end the conversation for now. The pizza is done. Nearly done anyway. There's thirty seconds left on the timer. There was anyway. The oven beeps and Dad goes to take the pizza out. I tuck my phone away in my pocket. It's a good thing I brought it.

"So how did you get away with texting an old friend who is supposed to have forgotten about you?" Dad asks as he brings me three slices of pizza.

"I told her I'm a traveller and she gave me her number a few months ago and I finally got around to texting her," I explain, "Don't worry though, I'm being careful. No mention of time or space or anything else that might throw up a red flag. Simply stories."

"But why do you need to text an old friend?" Rose asks, "You've got us!"

"I'm a very social person," I tell her, "Plus, you guys are both so much older than me. I'm fifteen. You two are grown-ups."

"Ha! I'll never grow up! Old is mandatory, up is optional," Dad scoffs.

I sigh and bite into my pizza. I suppose I can't complain. My home is a blue box that's bigger on the inside and travels in time and space with a Dad who sees maturity as an option (unlike any human I can find). I think it's safe to say no one else in the universe can say that. It is funny though. I'm sitting in the most impossible place anyone could think of, eating a perfectly normal pizza.

I finish the pizza on my plate and go back to get more. It's sitting on the counter on the cardboard holder-thing that comes with freezer pizzas with very faint marks from where it was cut. The cheese melted together again. I tug apart two more pieces and try my best not to get my fingers greasy. It's no use though. I have to use my fingers if I want that cheese to come apart.

With probably the greasiest fingers I've had in a very long time, I return to the table. Only to put my plate down though. I turn back to grab a load of napkins to wipe my hands down. For some reason, the napkins seem further away than normal. It shouldn't bother me, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong.

Every step I take seems to be shorter and shorter. Or the distance to the napkins is getting longer. But that's impossible. Why can't I get to the stupid napkins? I give up and settle for wiping my hands on my pants. What else are pants for?

The wrong feeling still won't leave me. Now I can't feel my legs and want nothing more than to take a nap. It can't be a food coma; I didn't eat enough. I turn around and notice that Rose is passed out on the table, and Dad is gone. "Dad!" I yell, but nothing comes out. My voice is long gone. I fall to the floor, unable to stand anymore. It doesn't hurt though. I can't feel anything anymore.

"Don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep!" I repeat to myself. Falling asleep against your will is never good. I can't move anymore, but I can try to keep my mind busy. "Don't fall asleep! You need to stay up! You can't let Rose down! You can't let Dad down! Just stay awake, and stay thinking! Puzzles! Puzzles keep you thinking!" I stop thinking for a moment. "I can't think of any puzzles! Why can't I... Think of any... Any..." I'm too tired to think anymore. I hope Dad is still safe. I hope he's not like this.


	13. What? Adelais' POV

**I know this took a very long time! A whole month! I had so much to deal with! Homework, finals, and the church Christmas play! I'm really sorry for the wait, but it's a good one!**

I wake up to Rose shaking me on the kitchen floor. "Muuuhhh!" I groan, trying to get her to leave me alone. I just want to lie there, no matter how uncomfortable the floor is. My head hurts and there's a ringing in my ears. Rose keeps shaking me.

"Get up Adelais! You've got to get up! Come on!" she yells. This does nothing to help my headache. Why do I have to get up now? We're not missing anything; we're in a time machine!

"Five more minutes..." I mumble, still not in the right state of mind. I roll over on the floor and try to get more comfortable. I get on my side and use my right arm as a pillow. My legs are curled so I don't fall on my back again. Rose groans and gets up. I hear a cabinet slam shut and the sink run for a few seconds. She comes back and dumps freezing cold water in my face. "I'm up!" I scream, shooting up. All the blood rushes to my head and all I can see for a few seconds is little black dots. I don't even bother to get up on my feet, I might pass out again.

"What happened?" Rose asks, "The last I remember I was eating mac and cheese at the table. Next thing I know, I wake up to find you on the floor!"

"I don't know," I respond, trying to remember what happened. Normally I'm not this groggy in the mornings. Then again, I did fall asleep on the floor. "I was eating pizza. Greasy pizza. I got up to get... to get napkins and I... uh... I fell on the floor and... passed out. I think."

"Where's the Doctor? He was in here too," she thinks aloud, "Did he fall asleep too? Why did he leave?"

"He was gone by the time I blacked out. I remember that. I hope he's still okay," I tell her. I regain my sense of balance and Rose and I go to the control room. If he's not there, then who knows where he could be. It's not like anything can get inside the TARDIS, right?

He's not there. But there's a little flashing thing on the monitor. We go to see what it is. It's a video, ready to play. A video of Dad. I can tell from the screenshot. I hit enter and it plays. "Rose! Adelais! They're back!" he pants. He's in a hurry to film this and he's scared. "It's only a matter of time before they find me. I'm hiding, but not for long. They poisoned the food. I don't know how, but don't eat anything! I don't know what's going to happen now. I'm in a closet hiding. If you're watching this and everything is okay, come and look for me. I'm not too far from the kitchen. If I'm not there, you're going to have to come looking for me. Te only way you'd be able to do that would be to learn to fly the TARDIS! And don't try to argue it because you'll have no other choice! It's a physic interface, so..." The door to the closet bangs open and the camera is knocked over. I can see Dad look up at something big and scary, but then the camera fuzzes out.

"Come on, we have to look!" I tell Rose and race back to the kitchen. A few doors down is what looks like it would be a closet. The door is dented though. That's not a good sign. But, it does mean that this has to be where Dad is or, hopefully not, was hiding. I open the door and I see a camera and a tri-pod on the floor, possibly broken, and a few boxes, but no Dad. They took him! What's going to happen now? Dad said I need to learn to fly the TARDIS, but how do I do that? I hardly know how to drive a car! Plus, even if I could figure out how to fly it, how am I going to know where to look? He said nothing about who "they" are, let alone where they would take him! What if he's dead? Real, proper dead! Tears fill my eyes and I can't even see anymore. I collapse on the floor and simply cry. That's all I can think to do. Rose and I are going to be stuck in the TARDIS forever and Dad will be a prisoner until he dies! I'm never going to see him again! I'm never going to see anyone again! Rose crouches down and rubs my back in little circles.

"What are we supposed to do?" I wail, "I'm never going to be able to fly anything! We're going to be stuck here forever!"

"No we're not! We're going to get through this, I promise. The Doctor always has something up his sleeve," Rose comforts.

"But he's not here!" I turn and yell at her, "He's being held prisoner who knows where and we're stuck on this stupid ship in the middle of space! No one knows where we are and if any random ship happens to pass by, we'll be passed off as space junk floating around! I don't have a clue as to what to do! I don't even know where the manual to fly this thing is! For all I know, there isn't one! Don't even bother trying to cheer me up because we both know the truth. It's all over!"

Rose backs away. I sit on the ground sobbing like an idiot. A desperate, hopeless idiot. What else is there to do? I can't even read that circle language that everything seems to be written in. Every time I go to use the databases to look something up, the main screen is always in that circle language. I suppose it's Gallifreyan. It doesn't translate in my head either.

So this is how we die. We're trapped in a box that's bigger on the inside floating through space. No one knows where or when we are and we can't even eat anything without falling into a coma! I get up. There's no sense wasting away on the floor of this stupid closet. I walk around, thinking about what to do. I could look to see if he has any friends I can phone for help. But I don't know where or when we are. So how would I know which friend to phone? Plus, how would anyone know where they took Dad? I still don't know who "they" are. It's not like he can just send messages to people across the stars! And if he could, he'd send me one!

I get to my room and flop onto my bed. All the little toys in the corner make me miss him even more. I looked up what all of them are. There are three Adipose babies, a Time Lord in traditional robes, and a Cyberman. Why there's a plush robot-monster mixed in with toys for children, I have no idea. But the fact that he missed me enough to make a room for me, and keep it for that long, is so sad! Why did this have to even happen? Right after I denounce my old family and accept my new one, Dad gets taken away!

"Hold on," I say to no one in particular, "How long were we even out?" I check my phone. When I texted Payton, my phone said it was 12:15 or so. Now it says 16:37. "We were out for over four hours! Who knows what could've happened between then and now! Where's Rose? We're not going to get through this if we don't work together."

I run around, looking for where Rose could be. She's not in the kitchen or the control room. So I try her bedroom. I knock on her door. "Rose, I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I was upset. I didn't mean what I said. About everything being over. We can get though this," I tell her through the door. The door slides open and Rose is standing there looking sombre. Like she really doesn't know what to think of the situation.

"I know you didn't mean it," she says, "I just figured you'd need time to cool off."

"Thanks," I reply. "So I worked out that we were knocked out for over four hours. Also, I would imagine whoever broke in here doesn't have time travel. So whenever we are now is when Dad is. We just need to figure out where. And how to get there."

"Well, isn't there a manual or something?" Rose asks, "You could figure out how the TARDIS works while I could try to find out who was here."

"That might help, but who knows what language the manual will be in? What if I can't read it?" I ask.

"The TARDIS translates everything though," she states, "I've never had a problem reading books in different languages."

"When I was in the library looking for you, right before all this happened, in the back were a handful of books in some circle language that didn't translate," I explain.

"I've seen little Post-its on the computer screen on the console with a bunch of weird circles that the Doctor keeps putting up. Do you think it's the same language?" she asks.

"Probably. That would mean it's Gallifreyan," I conclude, "If I'm right, that would explain why it doesn't translate! Why would it need to be translated if the TARDIS was designed for Time Lords? They should all be able to read it already, so it would be pointless data!"

"Well, then how are you going to read it? The manual's got to be in Gallifreyan! If they wouldn't have the TARDIS translate it since everyone can already read it, why would they not make the manual the same language?" Rose panics.

_I'll teach you,_ a voice says in my head. It's a girl's voice. She sounds sweeter than an angel. _I'll teach you the language of your people as well._

"What was that?!" I shout, "There was a voice in my head, just now! Who's there?"

"Oh great! That's just what we need! The one person who has a chance at getting us out of here is going mad!" Rose complains. I take a seat on the sofa and try to calm down.

_Ssh, everything is going to be fine, _the voice says, _It's only me. You mustn't worry._

_Who are you? _I reply in my head.

_I'm the TARDIS, _she answers.

"The TARDIS is talking to me! In my head! I'm losing my mind!" I tell Rose.

_You're not losing anything. I'm trying to help you, _the TARDIS explains.

_How are you doing that? I knew you were sentient, but I didn't know this was possible! _I comment.

_Sometimes your father needs a little help knowing where he needs to go. Just like you need help now, _she continues, _I'll guide you thought flying me. Just do what I tell you. But you need to stand up first. _I get up and walk over to the console, not entirely confident in what's about to happen. _There is no need to be afraid, child. Trust me._

"Adelais, what are you doing?" Rose asks.

"I'm going to fly her," I answer simply, "She'll show me how."

_You're going to have to do all of this very quickly, alright? I've already put in the coordinates. There's a lever with yellow lights, pull down on it, _she instructs. I run over and pull it down. _Good, now right by the mallet there's a little flat part. Use the mallet and whack it as hard as you can. And stay on your feet! _The TARDIS is shaking around just like it does when Dad flies her. I reach over and whack the flat part. It makes a dinging sound. _Close to the door there's a purple slider. Pull it towards the middle. _The slider is really small, but it helps that it stands out. It doesn't want to budge. I throw all my weight into it and I manage to get it to the right spot.

The TARDIS stops shaking. _You've done it!_ she cheers.

"Yes! We didn't explode! Thank you!" I yell, jumping up and down in victory. I run and hug Rose. I did it! This is one of the proudest moments of my life! I did the impossible! And I figured out that the TARDIS can talk to me! If it wasn't for her, I would never have figured out any of this. I owe her big time!

"How did you manage that? I can't ever follow what he does to fly the TARDIS!" Rose asks.

"I can't either! She showed me! She talked me though the whole thing! It was like when I have little head conversations with Dad," I explain, "You can't hear it because you don't have psychic abilities. But it was like another voice in my head that knew everything. She sounded like an angel!"

"The TARDIS can do that?" Rose questions. It looks like my explanation didn't help.

"It's like when you think to yourself when you're not supposed to talk, but there's two voices and you can't control what the other one says," I try.

"Okay," she answers. She still doesn't understand. But it's the closest she's going to get, I suppose. "Where are we any way?"

"I have absolutely no idea!"


	14. Strange Places Adelais' POV

**I'm back! I know it's been a while but this took some serious thought and a little research. Hope you like it!**

I stare at the door. Anything could be behind it! I just pressed the buttons and pulled the leavers. I guess you could call it flying the TARDIS, but I didn't have a hand in the actual destination.

Speaking of the TARDIS, she's obviously a living being. So what do I call her? Does she have a name? What does Dad call her? Whatever, I guess it's not so important right this second.

_Adelais, go look outside! _the TARDIS prompts. I walk over to the door, nervous about what could be outside those doors. _Go on,_ she insists, _I would never put you somewhere you can't handle. _I imagine she would be smiling encouragingly with that statement. Rose walks up behind me, also eager to see where we are. I open the door to an unknown planet. We're on the outside of a big city under a huge glass dome. The sky looks bright scarlet and off in the distance, outside the glass dome, there are silver trees that glow a soft red-orange with the light from the two suns above. Every building is taller than any I've seen. And none of them have any rough corners, except for a few antennas on the very top of the tallest ones.

The people walking around look human. They're all wearing colourful tunics, some with patterns some without. The girls wear something similar to leggings and the boys have a dressier style of trousers. Both styles are coloured to match their shirts. Some people are toting around small children, but none of them look over the age of seven or eight. The girls' hair is mostly long and in either one braid or two. The boys have long-ish hair. Shaggy, but not longer than eight centimetres.

I walk outside a little more to get a better view and close the door behind me. "You look a little old to be out! Shouldn't you be at the Academy? And what are you doing with a human?" Someone says behind me. I turn around and a woman and her six-year-old daughter are standing there. She is obviously the one who was talking to me.

"Am I? Sorry, I don't know what's going on here. Where are we?" I stutter. She looks at me like I'm the biggest idiot on the planet. And I probably am at the moment.

"When are you from? The Dark Times? Everyone knows that Time Lords eight and up go to the Academy!" the woman scolds. As she keeps talking I realise something. I hear some other language, but I understand it as English. Just like in Athens!

"Hold on," I cut her off, "what language are you speaking? I don't recognise it. It sounds smooth and flow-y like French, but the words aren't right."

"For Rassilon's sake! What do you know? I'm speaking Gallifreyan! You are too! It's no wonder you aren't in school! You don't have a brain to learn with!" she shouts. The woman sighs with disgust, and slight frustration, and tugs her daughter away to wherever they were going.

I turn around and look at Rose. "What just happened?" I ask her.

"I don't know what you're saying! Talk English! Not all of us can learn a language in nothing flat!" she replies, also slightly frustrated. How did she not understand me?

_I told you I would teach you the language of your people,_ the TARDIS explains in my head. I didn't know she could do that outside the ship as well! I suppose she made it so it translated everything just for a little so I could learn. Now I can simply talk to everyone!

"Rose, you should be able to understand me now," I tell her, "I was speaking Gallifreyan."

"What happened?" she asks, "I thought the TARDIS doesn't translate that since Time Lords already know it."

"I didn't know it. So she translated it for me so I could learn it," I explain.

"Why didn't I understand it then?" she asks, still confused.

"I'm special!" I laugh, "Let's go see what we can learn about my so called long gone home planet!" I head off to find somewhere we can find a nicer person to help us. A policeman, maybe! That is, if they have police here. As I walk around I notice people staring at us. Probably because we look like fashion train wrecks as far as they're concerned.

"So we're on Gallifrey then, yeah? I never really thought to ask to come here. Do you even know where we're going?" Rose asks me. All of this just looks like a bunch of random streets on a different planet.

"No, but I know where we've been. And that's a start. Besides, if I was born here, I must have some sort of rights! Everything will be fine," I tell her. As we walk down this roadway I see a little building labelled "Information." Perfect! "Rose, over here! See that little building? It looks smaller than a phone booth. That's the information centre," I point out, and then I run to it like it's going to disappear.

I grab the door handle and without really thinking I run inside. Where I should've hit a back wall, I instead flip over the back of a sofa. The room looks like a hotel lobby with plush furniture and several little tables in the middle of smallish clusters of chairs. There're magazines and books that I can see are mostly tabloids. There's a bookshelf on the left, but it's mostly there for decoration seeing that the books are all the same. The whole room seems to be decked out in different shades of red. Except for the tables, those are something similar to mahogany.

"May I help you?" a man behind a desk asks in Gallifreyan. He doesn't look up from the book he's reading.

"Are there any police around here that I can talk to?" I ask him. He looks up at me and a look of agitation grows on his face.

"Ask your schoolteacher," he says blatantly and returns to his book.

"My teacher is very far away right now. Why can't you tell me? This is an information centre," I state. He ignores me. "What can you tell me about the Doctor?" He still ignores me. "Why won't you answer my questions? Answering questions in your job, isn't it? Or are you just some bloke who made his house look like an information centre so you can be irritating all the time?"

"Hold your tongue, child!" he scolds, "You do not talk to an elder with such disrespect! You seem much too old to be so ignorant of the law, but I shall explain it anyway. You are of the age where you should be at The Academy. In fact, you should have been there already for at least seven years! You should know that any person of the age to be in school must find any and all information above basic understanding of every citizen of Gallifrey from a schoolteacher or designated resource. I can only administer knowledge to those who are above or below the age requirements to be at The Academy. Now you and your human friend can go back to which you came."

I leave with as much dignity as I can muster. Rose, who has absolutely no idea what just happened, follows me. "What happened? Did he tell you anything?" she asks.

"No. He said I need to ask a teacher because I'm not allowed to know anything the school doesn't tell me. Rubbish rule that is!" I explain in English.

"But the Doctor's teaching you. You're TARDIS-schooled," she says.

"Apparently that's illegal!" I comment. We walk in silence for a few seconds then I say, "I hate it here. If there's rules about where you can get information from and where you can't, I can only imagine how make other dumb rules there are!" Rose nods her head. I look around and see that everyone has turned around and is really staring at us. Not like before with the clothes, but like we just cut someone's head off.

"You could be thrown in jail for saying something like that!" someone yells in English. They speak English too? I should've seen this coming. Dad knows every language in the universe; why wouldn't every other Time Lord know them all too? "You've let that human corrupt you!" someone else shouts. "Get off our planet, you traitor!" A third person shouts. We take off running back to the TARDIS. I make all the turns we made earlier, just in reverse. Rose doesn't have time to question me and I don't have time to care if I make a mistake with the angry mob hot on our tails.

As we run, more people join the mob chasing us. Mob mentality exists everywhere I guess. The buildings gradually get shorter and I feel us getting closer to safety. The adrenalin running through my veins is the only thing keeping me running at the moment. I could never run very well to begin with, but the angry shouts of the people I supposedly come from are more than motivating. Something sharp pokes me in the back, a knife I assume, and I feel sticky blood mixing with the sweat on my back and soaked into my shirt.

"Rose, come on!" I shout when I see the TARDIS not too far away. Everyone else sees it too. It makes then even angrier! "She's with the Doctor!" someone bellows, "Kill her!" They charge even more frighteningly violent than I thought possible. I race to the TARDIS where the doors are already open for us. I shove Rose in first and follow close behind, slamming the door shut. People are banging on the door, no doubt trying to get in. I doubt they will though. The police couldn't get in when I left home for good.

"What was that all about?" Rose asks. I can't answer her. Obviously they were upset to begin with since we just blatantly objected to their whole way of life. But Rose was talking about the whole, "She's with the Doctor! Kill her!" thing. I can't imagine Dad would be such a criminal that they would want to murder any and all people associated with him.

"I have no idea!" I tell her, "Has Dad ever seemed criminal-y to you? I would think the only reason he would be so hated on his own home planet would be because he committed some kind of horrible crime!"

"He's always been for protecting people," she explains, "I don't know much about his past but I know he's always been against any violence, murder, slavery. One time though, we met a race called the Ood and they were treated as slaves. He didn't seem opposed to that until the very end when they all died. But that would make him less of a criminal by the standards of the people we met. I can't imagine him doing anything against the common good and basic morals."

_What did Dad do? Why do his own people hate him? _I ask the TARDIS.

_Your father was a very good man in every book except that of his people. He did not agree with their rules. The biggest rule the Time Lords have is that they cannot interfere with anything that happens. Your father always wanted to help everyone. The Time Lords decided that he was a threat to their society and exiled him to Earth. The Time Lords do not want more minds like his, so they made rules about where you can gain knowledge from to keep even the greatest minds under a strict thumb. You expressed negative thoughts towards the rules and when they saw me, they knew I belong to your father. This angered them beyond belief and their first thoughts were to eliminate the mind like your father's, _she tells me, _You mustn't be angry with them. They are only preserving their way of life. You must remember them as kind, ingenious, and passionate._

_But they're not!_ I protest, _They're rude, stubborn, and closed-minded! How can I remember them kindly? Why is it important for me to remember them kindly?_

_Because it would drive you mad with grief not to, _she answers simply, _We must leave now. Your father needs to be found and the people of Gallifrey must be left alone from now on, _she explains,_ You must never return here, it is an almost impossible task and you may be caught in more trouble than anyone could handle. Pull the yellow leaver, twist the dial by the flat thing to the left, and pull the purple slider away from the centre and to the right. You will land where you need to go the most._

I pull the yellow leaver and the TARDIS takes off. The frustrated shouts of angry Time Lords fade away and the ship begins to quake as I twist the dial to the left. Finally the whooshing sound of a safe landing rings out as I move the purple slider. Now the real danger begins. If this really is where Dad is, who knows what we'll have to face to get him back to safety! There's no telling how adverse these unknown kidnappers are, or what they'll do to keep their prisoner. Chances are they'll have weapons too! That'll be even more of a challenge!

"Adelais, there's a new thing sticking out of the console," Rose tells me, interrupting my thoughts. I walk over and examine it. It's a little silver thing with a bright purple light on the end. I pick it up. It's a sonic screwdriver! Almost identical to Dad's, except it's got a purple light.

_Your own screwdriver, _the TARDIS whispers, _just point, think, and press the button._

_Thank you!_ I answer mentally. "It's my own screwdriver!" I explain to Rose.

"You know how to use it?" she asks.

"Yeah, just point and think," I continue, "This is going to make life so much easier!" After a few seconds I add, "Okay, we can't put this off forever. We need to get out there and find Dad! He can't stay out there much longer and we can't risk capture just walking out. And the longer we stay in here, the more likely it is we'll be noticed. Come on!" I walk over to the door. Terrified. I slip my new sonic in my boot and grasp the door handle with a shaky hand. It's now or never.

I open the door and peak out. Rose leans in close to me to try and get a look as well. There doesn't seem to be any sort of life forms anywhere. The closet we landed in is dark though. For all I know right now there is an entire army waiting outside the closet door, just beyond the little sliver of a window I can see out of. Rose pushes me forward and closes the door behind us. "We need to get moving!" she whispers, "We might never get another chance to rescue the Doctor."

"I know," I answer nervously and tip-toe out of the safety of the TARDIS. I can sort of see what's in front of me, but it's hard to tell exactly what it is. There's a either a bucket or a gallon of cleaning fluid to my right and propped up against the wall are either several brooms, several mops, or a mixture of the two. Whatever happens to be there, I'm careful not to knock any of it down.

The little window on the door is just enough to peer out of. It's light in the corridor, and the tiny bit of the wall I can see is stark white. I can't see any signs of people though. I don't even know if they would know we're here. I'm sure they have some kind of security system, but would the TARDIS show up on it? "Well, you never know until you try," I whisper and crack the door open just a tad. I don't hear anything so I assume it's safe.

I step out and Rose follows, leaving the door open in case we need a quick escape. There's no one there. Reaching back, I close the door as quietly as I can and lock it with my new sonic screwdriver. The walls are all completely white and you can't tell where you're going to end up at all. It's like it's designed to confuse anyone who hasn't memorized the building schematic. Not even the doors are labelled! I hear someone shout from the right and decide to go that way. If we run into anyone hostile we can hide in one of the rooms until it's safe again. I'd rather run towards the noises of life than away.

"Are you sure we should go that way?" Rose asks, "What if we get caught?"

"Then they'll take us to where they have Dad," I answer. Rose groans in nervousness but I walk on, careful not to make any noises. She reluctantly follows me. I do my best to keep track of where we go, but it's not the easiest thing in the world. With all the perfectly uniform walls and doors at exact intervals, the best I can do is count the doors in between turns I make. I can't even find a speck of dirt to distinguish one hallway from the other!

The farther into the perfect compound we venture, the louder the shouts get. I can even hear multiple people. One of them is Dad. Whatever they're doing to him, it's got to hurt! I want so bad to rush in there and magically break him out and get him back home, but I can't do anything without a plan.

We pass a door with the light on inside and Rose peers in. "Adelais, come look in here!" she calls quietly. I sneak up to the itty-bitty window and see exactly what we've been looking for. Dad is in a metal version of a medieval stock. There's a lizard people in the room, guarding him. The lizard woman who looks like their leader is talking to him. More like talking at him. She's unarmed but the other guards have guns that look like they have little satellites on the end. Dad looks like he's angry with them. And he has no reason not to be.

_Dad, we're here to save you! We're right outside the door, but we need a plan before we do anything, _I think to him. I wait a little bit, but he never replies. From what I can see, he didn't get the message. But someone else did. The lizard woman looks over at the door and I duck down as fast as possible. However, it's too late.


	15. Negotiations Adelais' POV

**You guys have no idea how terrible I feel for waiting this long to update! I have had the most messed up quarter of school ever! I had project after project after project! And then I got strep throat, and then I got suspended, and then I had a few to many tests and papers! This story was burning a hole though the back of my head the entire time! I am honestly so sorry! The only reason I got this up is that Friday I got off for Spring Break. Thank you so much for waiting!**

The lizard woman opens the door and we try to run. She shoots us with her satellite gun and we become paralysed. We still have consciousness, but we fall to the floor, unable to move. The guards walk the three feet we managed to get and drag us into the torture chamber. "Did you really think you could just run away?" she asks threateningly. "Tie them up before they regain their movement." She has a mild lisp; not to strange considering she's part reptile. The guards take Rose and I and lock us up in our own stocks. I'm to the right of Dad; Rose is to the right of me.

"Adelais! What happened to your back?" Dad asks protectively. He's obviously referring to my stab wound from when we were being chased down by an angry mob of Time Lords.

"I'm fine, Dad. It's almost healed anyway," I tell him. He really shouldn't be worrying about a little cut on my back.

"So she's your daughter!" the lizard woman exclaims, "Now I can really get you to talk! You have so little regard for yourself you wouldn't talk if I beat you within an inch of your life! But you wouldn't let a thing harm anyone else! And even more so, your daughter!" She smiles wickedly. What's she going to do to me? Am I going to be able to move again in time to fight back? This is low, even for a villain!

Dad looks over at me nervously. He tries to give me a reassuring smile, but the fear in his eyes says otherwise. One of the guards comes over and takes me out of the stock again. I can wiggle my fingers, but I can't do anything to fight back yet. "You leave her alone!" Dad yells.

"Then tell me what I want to know!" the lizard woman answers. Her goon throws me in a glass box and shuts the door. There is a tube at the top that I hope is only there to supply oxygen. "Are you going to talk yet?" she asks again. Dad clamps his mouth shut, but looks at me with a worried expression. Our kidnapper nods at the guard and he turns a yellow wheel. A whirring noise comes from the tube above me and it starts to smell funny. I can only imagine they're pumping a colourless gas into the chamber.

The gas smells like chloroform. I know it won't kill me right away. I'll be knocked out first. And they wouldn't kill me anyway. Then they'd have no leverage over Dad. So I'm safe, at least for now. But Dad doesn't know that. He can't smell the narcotic gas from outside the glass box. He can only watch me slowly die. I don't bother to scream. I do the opposite and hold my breath. The pressure in the room builds until the fan is turned off and I'm just sitting there in a room of poisoned air. Surprisingly, I'm holding my breath for longer than I thought I could. Dad said something about manipulating breathing a while back. I don't have time to worry about that though.

Dad is staring at me, but he won't give up the information the lizard woman wants to know. Whatever it is, it must be important. "Just give her what she wants! Adelais is going to die!" Rose shouts. I shake my head in a silent defiance. If this information is so important that these reptile people would resort to this kind of evil to get it, and Dad lets them get away with it, then it must be serious!

"Adelais, everything is going to be alright! I promise!" Dad tells me. I don't know how it's going to get better though. I can move like normal again, but I doubt I'll be able to fight my way out of an airtight glass box. I remember about my sonic screwdriver in my right boot, but I don't want to take it out just yet. They think I have no hope of doing anything, and that's how I want to keep it for now. The only way I'm going to get out of this is to play my cards right.

"Are you ready to talk yet? Your daughter will die in less than five minutes if she doesn't get out. Even with her ability to hold her breath," the lizard woman warns. Dad still won't talk. I think he has the same idea as I do; she won't kill me right this second. I can almost see the gears in his head turning, trying to work out how to escape. My head is doing the same thing. Clearly the lizard woman is going to let me out soon. Or at least she's going to restore the oxygen to the glass room. Any minute now I won't be able to hold my breath anymore and I'll be knocked out by the chloroform.

Dad keeps his eyes on me as the guard twists the yellow wheel back the opposite way. The fan turns on again, but the air is going up this time. Finally! I don't breathe right away because I know the air isn't just going to be clean again.

By now I've worked out a plan. I have to wait until I can get away the fastest, and I have enough room to run around and not get caught. The first thing I need to do is disable the guns. Maybe even make them spark so they drop them. Then I'll let out Dad and Rose and we all take off. No doubt the guards will follow us. But at least we'll have our mobility. Chances are they already have the TARDIS, or at least know where it is. So we'll have to take down the lizard people. We can't fight them since they're so many and we're so few. We have to crash the system and get away as fast as possible. The best way to do that would be to set off all the alarms and the ones who don't know what's going on will no doubt leave.

"You're very resilient," the lizard woman comments chillingly. "Maybe you know the information your father refuses to tell me. Do you know what the Ariera is?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you," I answer. I don't actually know what it is. It sounds threatening though so I at least pretend I know about it so she doesn't murder me. Maybe she'll think I'll crack and tell her before Dad would.

"Hmm, a shame! I thought you would be smarter than that, girl! I thought you would have figured out that the sooner I get what I want, the easier life will get for you! But I guess we all want to live life the hard way," she replies. Dad gives me this look that's nervous, but also saying that I did the right thing by not saying anything. "I suppose if you are not going to talk, maybe I should.

"You are probably wondering who I am. Of course, I'm not going to tell you that. I will tell you that I am the Queen of the Silurians. We controlled the Earth long before the humans did. They forced us off the planet and we had to find a new home. However, we have never been able to find one that works as well as the Earth. That is why we need the Ariera. So we can come back home," she explains.

"You can't just wipe out the humans! That's genocide!" I protest.

"We're not going to kill them!" she answers in a slightly mocking tone, "We just want to... replace them. The humans are so good at making the best out of nothing; they would have no problem finding a new home once we reclaim our planet!" I take a second to think about how to respond to that. Then with a sudden change of heart, the Silurian Queen speaks again. "Has anyone told you your job as the second to last of your species?"

"Not really..." I answer, unassured.

"As a Time Lord, you're meant to protect history. Not just the humans. Everyone," she starts, "You can't be prejudice towards one race or another! We have been unable to find a new home for thousands of years. Don't you think it's about time the humans gave us a chance to come home?"

"But that never happened! I know human history and humans have never had to leave Earth!" I defend.

"I have a little background information on you, girl. You only know the human history you lived through and studied in school. Back when you thought you were a human. This is the year 4097! The year the humans are forced to leave home!" The Queen smiles evilly. I know she's wrong. Otherwise, why would Dad be trying so hard to keep her from going through with her plans?

"You're wrong! Dad wouldn't be trying to stop you if this was supposed to happen!" I scream.

"Has it ever occurred to you that your father picks favourites? Why do you think he's so hated on his own planet? Why do you think he hid you on Earth? Why do you think he always travels with a human? Your father does not protect time! He protects humans! That is why they do nothing but spread and take over and accumulate!"

This can't be happening. "No! My dad is a good man! You can't convince me otherwise!"

"Your father would pick a single human over any number of Time Lords, be them friends, foes, or family! If he loved you more, he would tell me whatever I want to know! I could do anything I want to you right now and he has all the power in the universe to stop it. But look! He won't do anything!"

"NO!" I cry. I don't know what else to say. What if she's right? She doesn't want to really kill anyone. And Dad could just tell her even a little about the Ariera and she'd let me go and everything would be fine! Right? But Dad doesn't know that she wouldn't kill anyone. I don't know that she wouldn't kill anyone! She said that humans spread; so does that mean they already have another planet they could live on? Several even? So what would be the problem of the humans sharing one planet with the lizard people?

"Don't let her get inside your head!" Dad calls. He sounds concerned. Is he really? Of course he is! But the lizard woman said he'd pick the humans over anyone else, even family. Is she lying? Is he lying? I'm fifteen! How am I supposed to know! She could be lying because she's desperate to save her species. Then shouldn't we help her? Maybe not let her take over the Earth, but help her find a planet. But if they've been looking, and can't find one they can live on, should we give them the Earth and help the displaced humans find a new home?

"Adelais, don't listen to anyone!" Rose shouts, "Do what you think is best!" What is best though? Of course she would want the humans to have the Earth; she is human. But she didn't tell me what to do, she told me to listen to my hearts. I think the humans and the lizards should learn to get along. But would that work? It doesn't hurt to try it.

"Can't you just get along with the humans?" I ask.

"The innocence of a child..." the Queen laughs, "You think that we could really cooperate? The humans are opposed to anything and everything different! Just look at their history! We'd be captured and put into slavery if we tried to make peace with them! We'd be forced to attack and everything would split further from there."

"But people learn from their mistakes! The humans, I will admit it was gradual, got rid of slavery. And I'm sure if you prove yourselves to be kind, they won't repeat their history," I negotiate. I really hope this works, otherwise, I have no idea how else to get her to calm down.

"Humans are only kind to each other. I've seen countless species blown out of the sky by them for no reason!" she argues.

Dad cuts in, "That is not true and you know it. They did not come to anyone on peaceful terms. What happened to them was defence. They thought they were under attack!"

"And they will think the same of us!"


End file.
